Dos sombras, una oscuridad
by IluDragon
Summary: Cuando dos sangres se unen, un nuevo ser nace. El cazador se convertirá en maestro y la alumna en oscuridad. 5 de 10 capítulos.
1. Hija de la noche, hija de humano

Bien, aquí va mi primer fic de acción, así que si las escenas de lucha no han quedado bien, perdón, espero ir mejorando. Por otro lado a ver si la idea os gusta para que disfrutéis leyendo. Ah! Y dejadme reviews (buenos y/o malos) para que pueda ir mejorando y que la historia no se quede en el olvido. Feliz lectura!

**Capitulo 1. Hija de la noche, hija de humano**

La luna llena salía roja aquella noche tranquila, demasiado tranquila para el gusto del cazador, que veía aquello como señal de que ese día habría pocas y aburridas presas. Hacía varias noches que no conseguía pasárselo medianamente bien hiendo de cacería, pero es que los vampiros artificiales que últimamente rondaban las calles de Londres, no saciaban sus expectativas.

Se dirigió al barrio bajo, lugar donde siempre se encontraba algo con lo que poder probar su excelente puntería. La fría brisa nocturna le azotó el pelo llevándole un aroma peculiar, que le hizo olvidar su objetivo. Nunca había olido nada igual, era un aroma dulce y fresco, tremendamente apetecible, jamás había encontrado sangre como aquella, ni siquiera el olor a sangre virgen llegaba a ser tan dulce. Picado por la curiosidad y la sed que acababa de despertar, siguió aquel rastro dulce por las abandonadas calles. Al girar una esquina se detuvo. Había llegado a una pequeña plaza en la que se habían congregado varios vampiros, al parecer, también atraídos por aquel tentador aroma. Sonrió. Al final parecía que sí iba a haber caza. Desenfundó a Casull y apuntó con cuidado, los tres despojos estaban muy juntos, tanto, que con un solo disparo podía volarles la cabeza a dos de ellos, y no le apetecía acabar tan rápido con la diversión. Rozó el gatillo listo para empezar a divertirse cuando una pequeña sombra llamó su atención.

Rodeando a los tres vampiros artificiales se movía una silueta rápida y sigilosa, se escuchó un disparo y uno de los vampiros se deshizo en polvo. Los dos restantes corrieron asustados en la dirección en la que su otro cazador les esperaba divertido y curioso anta la situación, con la pistola aun en la mano listo para disparar. Pero la sombra volvió a moverse. Otro disparo y el vampiro más cercano a la salida cayó al suelo deshaciéndose como un muñeco de nieve al sol.

El cazador gruñó, solo quedaba un vampiro y el también quería divertirse, así que se adelantó saliendo de las sombras, al fin y al cabo aquel era su territorio, y solo él tenía el derecho de divertirse con aquellos penosos seres que se hacían llamar vampiros, aun siendo solo míseros idiotas más despreciables que los ghouls. Levantó a Casull y apuntó al vampiro, pero una milésima de segundo antes de que apretara el gatillo, la cabeza del vampiro se desprendió limpiamente de su cuello y cayó al suelo como una bola de polvo y tierra.

-Muy bien, creo que te he tolerado demasiado –gruñó él guardando con enojo a Casull bajo su gabardina de cuero rojo oscuro- Este es mi territorio, y no consiento que nadie me quite la diversión.

-¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento –rió una voz- Pero si tan bueno eres para poder proclamar las calles de esta ciudad como tuyas, los habrías alcanzado antes que yo ¿O crees que no te he visto escondido entre las sombras?

-Sal bajo la luz de la luna, donde pueda verte antes de que te convierta en polvo –ordenó él.

De entre las sombras salió una figura femenina, vestida de negro, su constitución era ágil y su porte orgulloso.

-Creo que eres demasiado engreído para poder ser un buen cazador –opinó la joven.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores –contestó el cazador mientras sacaba de nuevo a Casull.

La joven rió echándose a los lados la falda larga y abierta por el centro enganchada a un grueso cinturón, dejando a la vista unos pantalones igual de negros y unas botas algo bastas, así como una HK P3000 y una Walter P99, ambas armas plateadas enfundadas en un arnés a la altura de sus muslos.. El cazador la apuntó cuando aquel aroma volvió a él, durante unos segundos quedó absolutamente confuso, al parecer el olor provenía de ella, aunque aquello era imposible, un olor así solo podía proceder de un humano, y ella no podía serlo, era demasiado rápida. Quizá llevaba un chip mal implantado, o incluso un modelo nuevo.

-Eres muy lento –dijo una voz a su espalda, segundos después sonó un fuerte disparo.

Sintió una horrible quemazón en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y como su cráneo se partía, como la bala se abría camino de nuevo al exterior por el otro extremo de su cabeza. Cayó al suelo sangrando abundantemente, aquella zorra le había disparado a quemarropa. A duras penas seguía consciente. Rió. A un humano aquel disparo lo habría matado en el acto. Por suerte para él, hacía siglos que había dejado de serlo.

-Parecías bueno, aunque al final has resultado ser como los demás –le dijo ella con desprecio- Ni siquiera me molestaré en escuchar tu nombre.

La luz de los ojos del cazador se apagó y estos se cerraron. La joven caminó hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, toda aquella caza ya la aburría, desde hacía un tiempo solo se cruzaba con vampiros patosos y sin ningún orgullo, definitivamente los tiempos habían cambiado.

-¿Enserio no ves de provecho aprender mi nombre? –rió una voz a su espalda.

Ella se giró con las armas en alto, lista para disparar. Pero se quedó de piedra al ver a aquel maldito vampiro al que acababa de agujerear el cerebro de pie ante ella, riendo ante su cara de asombro.

-No puede ser –musitó ella- Te he volado la cabeza.

-Al parecer no soy el proyecto de vampiro que habías pensado, ¿cierto? –el vampiro la miró con intensidad tras sus gafas de cristal rojo.

La chica disparó y le dio de lleno en el hombro derecho, haciéndoselo añicos. Pero el vampiro se limitó a reír, y con asombro la muchacha vio como su herida se curaba envuelta en oscuridad, dejando el hombro intacto.

-Vaya, creía que ya no quedaban vampiros antiguos en Inglaterra –comentó la joven con una sonrisa, retándolo.

En la oscuridad solo se escucharon disparos, que atravesaban la plaza de lado a lado. La chica esquivaba las balas, aunque hubo alguna que la rozó quemándola, y dejando profundos cortes en su piel. El cazador no se molestaba prácticamente en esquivarlas, apenas le habían tocado y sus heridas ya se estaban cerrando.

-Ya me he cansado de jugar como un mortal –le dijo él guardando su pistola- Ahora sabremos lo buena que eres.

Ella lo miró interrogativa, con el tono que utilizaba se estaba temiendo lo peor; se había enfrentado a muchos vampiros, pero a ninguno como él, ninguno había sobrevivido hasta ahora con un tiro en la cabeza. Desde lejos vio como el no-muerto levantaba sus manos enguantadas y murmurando algo que no llegaba a oír. Entonces todo se volvió negro y a su alrededor se abrieron incontables ojos rojos, que la observaban sin parpadear. Sobre ella se abalanzó un perro negro como la noche que llevaba al cuello tres pesados collares de hierro, en su cabeza brillaban seis ojos rojos que reclamaban sangre. La joven disparó, pero el animal no se detuvo, así que guardó las pistolas y sacó la larga daga de hoja irregular que tenía escondida entre los pliegues de la negra falda. Esperó a tenerlo suficientemente cerca y cuando la bestia abrió las fauces, la joven se apartó y con un rápido movimiento separó la cabeza del resto del animal. Su cuerpo decapitado cayó pesadamente al suelo y se agitó durante unos segundos. Respiró aliviada al ver que no se volvía a levantar, como momentos antes había hecho su creador.

-Nunca esperes que el ataque venga solo de un lado –le susurró una voz al oído.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayó al suelo.

-Mi Ama me llama –le dijo el vampiro quitándose las gafas y dejando a la vista sus penetrantes ojos rojos- Alucard.

Los ojos de la joven se cerraron al quedar inconsciente, y el cazador se dispuso a observar con más detenimiento a su presa. Se la llevaría a Integra viva, si se trataba de un nuevo chip, seguro que era más fácil estudiarlo si el sujeto estaba vivo. Se agachó junto a ella y le quitó el armamento, que solo constaba de dos pistolas y una daga, luego se dedicó a contemplarla. Le separó los pálidos labios y comprobó que tenía los dos característicos colmillos, además de tener los dos incisivos siguientes más puntiagudos de lo normal. La cogió en brazos, pero sus rodillas flaquearon, aquel aroma… se inclinó sobre ella… ese olor tan dulce…

Con un respingo se alejó de su fino cuello, cubierto por un top negro de cuello alto. No debía morderla, si la mordía era posible que la infectara y no sirviera para la investigación, y eso seguro que cabrearía en exceso a Integra. Aunque debía admitir que le iba a ser difícil resistirse a morderla, su sed le pedía poder sentir la cálida sangre recorrer sus labios. Entonces lo se escuchó, un latido, otro más, aquello no podía ser cierto, era prácticamente absurdo, el corazón de la chica no podía estar latiendo. Sin embargo… puso una de sus manos en su pecho y notó los golpes de un corazón fuerte. El cazador frunció el ceño, aquello de cada vez era más extraño. Se quedó mirando su pecho, intentando ver bajo la carne y el músculo. Volvió a separar sus labios para comprobar si los colmillos eran auténticos, no sería la primera vez que un humano se hacía pasar por un vampiro… y se quedó sin habla, lo sintió, sintió un aliento cálido escapar de sus labios abiertos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma –musitó él, de todas maneras, las pruebas en la Organización se encargarían de descubrir que era aquella chica joven, que no aparentaba tener más de veintitrés años.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en las sombras que a su alrededor crecían.

………………………………………………………..

-¿Qué tal la cacería? –le saludó Pip.

-Puede que más provechosa de lo que me esperaba –sonrió él.

El joven se acercó para examinar a la joven.

-¿Quién es esta preciosidad? –le preguntó con curiosidad mirando con detenimiento el cuerpo inconsciente que llevaba el vampiro.

-El próximo conejillo de indias de Hellsing.

-¿Es… es una vampiresa?

-Sí.

-¡¿Por qué todas las tías buenas que últimamente me encuentro son vampiresas?! –se quejó Pip haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran con curiosidad.

-Como decís los mortales: la vida es injusta –contestó Alucard comenzando a caminar- Por eso yo renuncié a ella.

-Que consuelo –musitó el mercenario dirigiéndose a su puesto.

Llegó al enorme vestíbulo de la mansión, se paró un momento, ¿entraba en el despacho de Integra con la chica en brazos? No, era mejor que no, bien que seguro se divertiría al ver su reacción, pero prefería evitar el mal pronto de su Ama.

-Por favor Alucard, dime que no se te ha antojado otra vampiresa. Te recuerdo que este lugar no es un albergue para monstruos, ni un sitio dónde formar un harén –Integra estaba bajando las escaleras junto con Walter.

-No, mi Ama; la he traído porque creo que la encontrareis de gran interés –contestó el vampiro con una sonrisa ante el comentario de la mujer.

-¿Qué tiene ya para mi un no-muerto de interés? –Integra alzó una ceja.

-Pues que este respira y que su corazón late.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –la mujer lo miró de hito en hito, aquello era imposible.

-Compruébelo si no me cree –Alucard se acercó a ella con la vampiresa en brazos.

La mujer le colocó los dedos en el cuello para comprobar su pulso, y se fijó en que su pecho subía y bajaba como consecuencia de una lenta respiración.

-La encontré en los barrios bajos cazando mis vampiros, he de decir que tuvo agallas para retarme. En cuanto me di cuenta de que respiraba pensé en traerla aquí, quizá se trate de un nuevo tipo de vampiro artificial –contestó él adelantándose a las preguntas de su Ama.

-¿Algo más Alucard? –le preguntó Walter con una sonrisa- Tengo la sensación de que hay algo que te inquieta.

-Es algo que los humanos no pueden percibir –Integra y el mayordomo lo miraron con interés- Es su olor, no huele como un humano, ni como un vampiro; su aroma es demasiado dulce… ni siquiera los niños recién nacidos alcanzan el grado de frescura que tiene la sangre de esta chica.

-¿La has mordido? –la mujer lo miró con dureza.

-No. He supuesto que si lo hacía ya no serviría para la investigación.

-Has hecho bien –sonrió Integra- Sígueme, la llevaremos a los laboratorios, ¿cuántas horas permanecerá inconsciente?

-Al menos unas cuatro horas –contestó el no-muerto siguiendo a su Ama.

-Tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo las pruebas básicas necesarias.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –preguntó una chica joven.

Ceres había subido de las mazmorras guiada por el suculento perfume.

-Es su sangre –sonrió Alucard mirándola.

La joven torció el gesto acercándose.

-¿La has olido desde tu cuarto? –le preguntó Walter.

-Sí, pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser su sangre –contestó la joven ex-policía.

-Ya seguiréis hablando en otro momento sobre cómo huele la sangre, ahora lo que importa es hacerle las pruebas para ver si se trata o no de un nuevo tipo de vampiro artificial –concluyó Integra.

-Si no lo fuera… -comenzó a decir el vampiro.

-Mientras no la transformes en otra no-muerta, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras –contestó su Ama sin darle importancia.

Alucard sonrió mirando el cuerpo inconsciente que descansaba en sus brazos. Ceres sintió un escalofrío al ver la expresión de su Amo.

……………………………………………………………

La cabeza le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos con lentitud, todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Intentó incorporarse, pero sus muñecas estaban encadenadas a la pared por encima de su cabeza. No podía creer que en aquellos tiempos aun hubiera gente que encadenara de esa forma a los presos. Movió las muñecas, pero las cadenas estaban apretadas a conciencia. Fuera como fuera, tenía que salir de allí, sabía que aquel vampiro vestido de rojo se encontraba cerca, y eso la inquietaba y molestaba a partes iguales. Ningún vampiro había sobrevivido hasta ahora a su encuentro, y ese no iba a ser diferente, a pesar de que se sentía tremendamente vulnerable cuando estaba en su presencia.

-Bueno, lo primero es salir de aquí –murmuró para ella- Luego a por ese maldito chupasangre.

Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos, tensó los músculos de sus hombros y con un golpe seco bajó los brazos. Sintió como sus huesos se rompían, como su piel se desgarraba y como su sangre resbalaba por sus brazos desnudos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la joven se desplomó en el suelo encogida, pegando sus destrozadas manos a su pecho, intentando no gritar por el dolor que sentía. Volvió a respirar hondo, intentando calmarse, mientras las heridas poco a poco dejaban de sangrar.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, maldito monstruo –gimió, aun encogida en el suelo.

Al cabo de poco, se sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para salir de allí en busca del vampiro. No le fue difícil abrir la puerta de una patada. Se encontró en un pasillo oscuro y tétrico, sin duda alguna, aquellas eran las mazmorras de algún lugar. Siguiendo las corrientes de aire dio con unas escaleras que ascendían, las siguió sin bacilar llevándose una mano al interior de su falda, pero no encontró nada, lógico, hubiera sido de estúpidos dejarla armada, aunque estuviera encadenada a una pared.

Escuchó unos pasos, había varios hombres escondidos cerca de la salida, podía olerlos. Si no iba equivocada, la estaban acechando tres a cada lado de la salida, más otros cinco detrás de la esquina más cercana. No sería muy complicado quitarlos de en medio, a uno de ellos le temblaban las rodillas.

-Manos a la obra –rió ella.

Empujó la puerta escondida tras el espejo del pasillo y salió con tanta rapidez que los hombres que la esperaban, apenas pudieron ver un borrón negro que pasó a su lado, uno de ellos ahogó un grito al recibir un golpe en el estómago cuando salía al pasillo listo para disparar.

No se encontró con nadie más durante unos minutos, aunque los podía escuchar moviéndose por la mansión buscándola. No la encontrarían si ella no quería ser encontrada. Escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo de su derecha, y esperó a que el humano se acercara, antes se había olvidado de coger un arma.

-¿Me la prestas? –el hombre se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda, aunque cayó al suelo inconsciente antes de poder darse la vuelta- Gracias.

La joven recogió el arma del suelo cuando notó aquella presencia sobrecogedora, el vampiro andaba cerca. Con sigilo se movió entre las sombras y se paró en una esquina, cargó el arma con todo el sigilo que pudo, y salió al encuentro.

Una chica joven la miró con miedo en sus ojos azules. Ella la apuntó, pero no disparó. La miró con atención, era sin duda una vampiresa, pero sin embargo la veía indefensa, infantil. Bajó el arma, dispuesta a irse.

-Para ser un buen cazador, no hay que vacilar –susurró una voz en su oído.

Ella se giró con rapidez, metiendo una mano dentro de la gabardina roja y sacando a Casull, encajándola en la boca del no-muerto. Apretó el gatillo y la mitad de la cabeza del vampiro voló, salpicando alrededor con sangre y entrañas.

-Yo no vacilo, escojo –dijo la vampiresa con orgullo y determinación.

Tiró el arma ensangrentada al suelo, miró de nuevo a la joven que la observaba horrorizada y echó a correr, aquel lugar no le gustaba, la aprisionaba, prefería pelear en campo abierto, dónde tenía más libertad de movimiento. Por que había que ser realistas, no había acabado con el vampiro.

-El juego se acabó –gruñó una voz que pareció salir de la nada.

Un fuerte golpe tras las rodillas la hizo caer en plena carrera. Giró sobre si misma y vio de nuevo ante ella a aquella figura oscura y poderosa, vestida de rojo. Levantó las piernas para darse impulso y de un salto se levantó.

-Yo nunca juego –contestó ella.

El no-muerto enarcó una ceja y se movió con una rapidez que ella jamás había visto. Como acto reflejo se giró y lanzó un puñetazo, pero el cazador agarró su muñeca estirando de ella hacia delante con brusquedad, agarrando su otro brazo para inmovilizarla. La joven intentó liberarse, pero el agarre era firme y fuerte, y eso que solo le estaba sujetando las muñecas con una sola mano.

-No sabes el tiempo que hace que no cazo para alimentarme –le susurro cogiendo a la muchacha de la mandíbula echándole la cabeza a un lado para tener mejor acceso a su cuello.

-Pues creo que hoy también pasarás hambre –contestó ella liberándose con esfuerzo del agarre y dándole un codazo en la cara al vampiro que la soltó.

La puerta principal estaba a su izquierda, si corría lo suficiente llegaría.

-De aquí no hay salida –le dijo el cazador golpeándola con tanta fuerza que la lanzó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared con fuerza.

Su cabeza dio vueltas, era incapaz de aclarar su vista, todo se volvía negro por momentos. Sintió como el vampiro la presionaba contra la pared con su propio cuerpo.

-Fin de la partida –susurró él bajando el cuello de su top, abriendo su boca, deseoso de poder beber.

-Alucard basta –una voz femenina resonó en la sala.

El vampiro se alejó de la muchacha, que sin esa presión, cayó pesadamente hacia delante.

-Aun no tenemos los resultados de los análisis, y además antes quiero hacerle unas preguntas –Integra miró con dureza al vampiro- Así, que controla tu sed al menos un poco más.

Ceres llegó corriendo a la sala, y se encontró a la joven tirada en el suelo del vestíbulo.

-¿Está muerta? –preguntó ella.

-No, aun no –contestó Integra- Cuando se escapó mandé a unos cuantos hombres armados con sedantes, pero está claro que no han conseguido pararla.

-Lo interesante, lady Integra, es que ninguno ha sufrido un daño importante, solo un golpe en nuca y estómago –informó Walter llegando a la escena.

-¿No ha intentado matar a nadie?

-Por lo visto no, al parecer solo quería salir de aquí.

-Tiene algo diferente –murmuró Ceres- Pudo haberme matado, pero no lo hizo.

Integra frunció el ceño pensativa.

……………………………………………………………….

Un fuerte disparo y despertó con un grito de dolor. Su hombro derecho sangraba a mares. Delante suya había cuatro personas, una de ellas alta, que sonreía con maldad y que sujetada una enorme pistola apuntándola.

-Soy Integra Hellsing –se presentó una mujer de larga cabellera rubia- necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

La vampiresa la miró mientras se sujetaba el sangrante hombro.

-Te hemos hecho unos análisis y no llevas ninguna clase de chip, pero si que se ha encontrado en tu sangre una mezcla interesante de genes humanos y vampíricos ¿Quién te manipuló genéticamente?

La joven siguió mirándola sin decir palabra.

-Alucard, si eres tan amable –pidió la mujer.

El vampiro sonrió y apretó el gatillo. Ahogó un grito de dolor cuando la bala le atravesó la rodilla izquierda.

-Por tu bien contesta –insistió la mujer- ¿Quién te creo?

-No hablo con mortales –contestó ella en un gemido.

Otro disparo le golpeó la mano que tapaba su herida del hombro.

-No te he dicho que dispararas.

-Me pudo la emoción –se disculpó el cazador con fingida lástima.

Las lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por su rostro.

-Solo te lo diré una vez más: contesta.

El cazador levantó de nuevo su pistola.

-Lady Integra espere, sus heridas no se curan –dijo de pronto Walter.

La mujer la miró con atención, los balazos seguían sangrando, parecían tener un ritmo de curación bastante más lento que el que había visto en otros vampiros.

-Volveré un poco más tarde, y para entonces, espero que contestes… o te dejaré a solas con Alucard –la amenazó la mujer con seriedad.

Todos se fueron de la celda menos la chica de ojos azules, que se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me disparaste? – le preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

-No veía motivo para ello –contestó la vampiresa con un quejido- Yo solo mato vampiros.

-Yo soy uno.

-No, tú aun no has bebido sangre, ¿cierto? -la chica la miró a los ojos- Tu sentimientos humanos te lo impiden.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eres igual que yo.

-Entonces tu Amo te estará buscando…

-Yo no tengo dueño –gruñó la chica con enfado, mientras se apretaba el hombro herido para detener un poco la hemorragia.

-Pero si no has bebido sangre, no puedes separarte de quien te Abrazó…

-Ya se como funciona eso… -la cortó con brusquedad- Yo no fui Abrazada.

-¿Entonces…?

-Yo nací así –se lamentó la joven, las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse y se sintió mejor.

Ceres la miró sorprendida.

-Un vampiro esta muerto, no puede engendrar…

-Sí, a veces ocurre, cuando hay una unión entre mortal y vampiro, a veces se produce un embarazo, pero en muy pocas ocasiones el bebe nace con vida.

-¿Así que tu eres un semivampiro?

La joven asintió. Sus heridas por fin se cerraron y se sentó abrazándose las rodillas, se sentía más relajada, aquella chica le inspiraba una confianza que nunca había encontrado en nadie.

-Pero si no tienes ninguna clase de Amo que te ordene, ¿por qué cazas vampiros? –le preguntó Ceres.

- Por venganza. Quiero ver muerto al culpable de mi existencia… llevo cien años buscando.

-Entonces es posible que ya solo sea polvo.

-No, sé que sigue vivo, se que uno de mis progenitores, el culpable de mi situación sigue por allí, viviendo a la luz de la luna; por eso no pararé hasta matarlo con mis propias manos. Además, así de paso acabo con otros no-muertos, no quiero que nadie más sufra mi suerte.

-No todos los vampiros son tan sumamente crueles y despiadados, puede que si conocieras a mi Amo cambiaras de opinión.

-¿A no? He escuchado lo que creía que eran leyendas sobre el vampiro Alucard, hasta que me enfrenté él. Dicen que monstruo sediento de sangre, que causó las matanzas más espantosas que ha habido, exterminando pueblos enteros solo por el simple hecho de ver correr libre la sangre para poder beberla –la vampiresa suspiró-. Él morirá, te lo aseguro.

Ceres se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te agradezco que no me dispararas, pero no pienso dejar que toques a mi Amo –le aclaró la chica- Antes tendrás que acabar conmigo.

-Entonces será como tú desees.

La puerta se cerró tras la joven ex-policía.

……………………………………………………………

Ceres entró en el despacho de Integra, que estaba fumando mientras repasaba los resultados de los análisis.

-¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto salir de las mazmorras –le preguntó la mujer.

-Me he quedado a hablar con la chica –contestó Ceres.

-¿Y has conseguido sonsacarle algo?

-Sí.

-Vaya, pensaba que sería más difícil hacerla hablar –sonrió Integra- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no es un vampiro artificial…

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que te ha contado? ¿Cómo ha excusado la analítica? –se mofó la mujer sentándose tras su mesa.

-Me ha dicho que es una semivampiro –contestó Ceres en un susurro, se sentía estúpida, lo más seguro es que la chica la hubiera mentido.

-Eso es imposible, decididamente te ha tomado el pelo como a una cría –rió Integra.

-No. Es posible que sea cierto –Alucard apareció entre las sombras.

-No hay registros sobre algo así –comentó su Ama.

-Lógico, el más afortunado no ha sobrepasado el mes de vida –rió el vampiro- Eso sin contar los casos en los que simplemente el bebe nace muerto, que es la gran mayoría, de cada cinco embarazos de este tipo, solo uno nace vivo.

-¿Tan poco aprecio tienen los vampiros a sus hijos? –Integra alzó una ceja.

-Digamos que no son bien recibidos bajo la luna. A los semivampiros se los considera una aberración tanto por parte de los humanos como de los no-muertos –Alucard sonrió sombrío- Además, existe el miedo al no saber el grado de poder que uno podría alcanzar al ser adulto, se descubrió que una mezcla de sangre de este tipo, los hace muy fuertes; aunque claro, como ninguno ha llegado a la edad adulta, no se sabe mucho más sobre el tema.

-Entonces parece ser que sí que has cogido un individuo interesante –le dijo Integra al vampiro.

-Eso parece, aunque os agradecería que la quitarais de en medio con rapidez –contestó el subordinado.

-¿Tanto te perturba su presencia? –Integra sonrió con maldad.

Alucard no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio, aun escondido entre las sombras.

-¿Te dijo algo más? –Ceres dio un respingo.

-Sí –contestó ella con rapidez- Caza por venganza a todos los vampiros que se encuentra, quiere ver al culpable de su nacimiento muerto. Eso, y que tampoco se alimenta de sangre humana.

-¿Te mencionó cuál de sus progenitores era un vampiro?

-No, solo dijo que lo quería ver muerto y que no se detendría hasta acabar con él. Puede que ella no lo sepa –se aventuró a deducir la ex-policía.

-No lo creo –musitó Integra.

-Yo si –los ojos de Alucard brillaron en la oscuridad- Si no le gusta la sangre humana, es porque seguramente fue criada por ellos, bajo su protección. Lo más seguro es que su madre la abandonó en algún lugar, en ocasiones las madres no-muertas, son incapaces de quitarles la vida a sus propios hijos, y optan por abandonarlos a su suerte; así se sienten menos culpables.

-Aun así sigue siendo cruel –dijo la joven con indignación.

-La misma creación de un vampiro, es cruel –rió él retornando a las sombras.

……………………………………………………………..

-Ceres nos ha explicado tu situación, y tras meditarlo mucho he decidido acogerte entre estos muros, siempre y cuando trabajes para mí –Intrega la miró con seriedad.

-¿Será una broma? –preguntó la vampiresa.

-Tú decides, quedarte entre estos muros en los que tendrás protección, alimento y munición para poder ir de caza siempre y cuando no halla algo prioritario; o salir y convertirte en un objetivo.

La vampiresa sonrió.

-No tengo otra opción, ¿cierto? –la joven miró a la mujer que le sonrió.

-Bien, entonces Walter te acompañará a tus nuevos aposentos. Por cierto, Alucard te vigilará durante dos semanas para asegurarse de que actúas debidamente al trato, y de que tienes el nivel suficiente para las misiones.

-Ni hablar –se quejó ella.

-Siempre te queda la calle y un disparo en el corazón –Integra miró al Alucard, que se mantenía en silencio junto a ella- Tranquila, él no podrá tocarte, pero tampoco tu a él, ni a Ceres –aclaró la mujer.

La joven se levantó de mala gana y salió de la celda detrás de Walter. El vampiro la siguió con sigilo.

-Yo te he dicho mi nombre, así que quiero saber el tuyo –le dijo él.

-Lia –contestó ella escuetamente.

-¿Lia? No creo que ese sea un nombre –se mofó el vampiro.

-¿Y desde cuando un nombre importa, Drácula? –sonrió ella con maldad mirando al vampiro.

Alucard rió, aquella joven comenzaba a gustarle, a pesar de no ser digna de sangre, a pesar de que caminara entre la luz y la sombra.


	2. Vidas paralelas

Aquí va el 2º capítulo de un ff inspirado en "Armas de Hellsing" de Khrysta. Espero que os guste y me dejéis algún review. Que no cuesta nada!!!

**Capítulo 2. Vidas paralelas**

Siguió a Walter por las intrincadas mazmorras, el mayordomo abrió la puerta a su derecha y entraron en una habitación oscura y fría.

-Debido a su condición he de preguntarle si para descansar prefiere un ataúd o una cama –le dijo el hombre encendiendo unas velas para que alumbraran el lugar.

-Una cama por favor, puedo dormir en cualquier parte menos en un ataúd, tengo una ligera claustrofobia –confesó ella acercándose al armario para examinar los dibujos de la madera.

-Muy bien, entonces dejaré la habitación tal y cómo está. Que pase una buena noche –se despidió el mayordomo.

-Igualmente ¡Ah! Walter, dígale a Integra que mañana iré a por mis cosas a la ciudad –le informó.

-No se preocupe.

La puerta se cerró y solo hubo silencio. Estaba cansada, pero antes de dormir quería darse una ducha de agua fría para calmar sus músculos. Cuando hubo acabado miró su ropa, estaba empapada en sangre y agujereada por los disparos de Alucard. Con el atuendo así le iba a ser difícil moverse por la ciudad. Se metió en la cama y dejó la mente en blanco mientras esperaba que el sueño la cubriera con su manto.

Algo soplaba en su cara, abrió los ojos y se encontró con otros rojos, dio un brinco en la cama y metió la mano bajo la almohada en busca de su daga, pero no encontró nada, aún no le habían devuelto el armamento. Un enorme perro negro la observaba desde el borde de la cama, moviendo la cola con energía. Lia lo miró con desconfianza, pero el animal no parecía tener la intención de atacarla, así que se acercó y alargó la mano para acariciarlo. El perro se dejó hacer y de un brinco se subió a la cama.

-Ahora no pareces tan peligroso –sonrió ella rascándole tras las orejas.

El can la miró fijamente y ella observó con curiosidad sus cuatro pares de ojos rojos, iguales a los de su amo.

-¿Te gusta? No tiene por costumbre ser tan manso –dijo una voz desde las sombras.

-Fuera de aquí –gruñó ella- Que esté desarmada no quiere decir que sea menos peligrosa.

-No me hagas reír hija de humano –rió él saliendo de la oscuridad.

Lia lo fulminó con la mirada, lamentaba no tener a mano sus armas en esos momentos.

-Lárgate –le exigió ella- O te juro que te arrepentirás.

-Solo he venido a recoger a mi perro –se explicó él con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Pues llévatelo y desaparece, maldito cadáver andante.

El perro saltó de la cama y corrió junto a su dueño.

-Buenas noches –se despidió el vampiro con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Púdrete en el infierno –escupió ella.

Riendo, el no muerto y su perro desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la estancia. Lia se levantó de la cama y tumbó la enorme mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, con una patada rompió una de las patas de madera. Buscó alguna superficie afilada, pero no vio ninguna; así que se dirigió a una de las paredes y golpeó la pata de la mesa contra ella. Siguió repitiendo el proceso hasta que la madera se quebró adquiriendo una punta.

Cansada volvió a la cama, colocando la improvisada estaca bajo la almohada. No durmió mucho tiempo, un ligero susurro la despertó. A simple vista la habitación parecía vacía, pero podía sentir a aquel maldito vampiro observándola desde algún lugar del oscuro lugar. Con rapidez, cogió la estaca escondida y la lanzó contra las sombras. Un gemido la informó de que había dado en el blanco.

-Tienes buena puntería –rió con voz ahogada Alucard, saliendo de su escondrijo y arrancándose la estaca del cuello, dejando correr la sangre a borbotones por su cuello.

-No pienso volvértelo a repetir, fuera de mi habitación –le amenazó ella.

El no muerto escupió la sangre que se había encharcado en su boca y le lanzó la improvisada y ensangrentada arma a los pies de la cama. Luego, con una inclinación educada y una sonrisa divertida, salió por la puerta.

Lia no consiguió volver a dormirse, por eso agradeció la llegada del alba. Se levantó de la mullida cama y fue en busca de su ropa, pero no la encontró, no estaba en la silla en donde la había dejado la noche anterior después de ducharse.

-Alucard –gruñó con enfado.

Entró en el baño y se enrolló en una toalla, no pensaba pasearse por el lugar en ropa interior. No le costó mucho encontrar la salida de las mazmorras, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al despacho de Integra. Una cosa era cierta, si no lo buscaba, no lo encontraría nunca. Los pasillos y escaleras se sucedían continuamente, hasta que llegó un momento en el que se sintió perdida. Comenzó a agobiarse al sentirse encerrada. En su camino, se cruzó con varios soldados, que le lanzaron miradas curiosas con una pequeña sonrisa, que la hicieron sentirse incómoda ayudando a aumentar su enfado.

-No me gusta que mis subordinados se paseen envueltos en una toalla por la mansión –le dijo Integra con severidad saliendo de una sala.

-Me ofende si cree que a mí sí, pero es que mi ropa ha desaparecido de mi cuarto –explicó Lia con seriedad.

-Habrá sido cosa de Walter, te llevaré hasta él –la mujer la guió por los pasillos- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Lia.

-¿Lia? ¿Hay algún apellido tras ese nombre tan poco común? –le preguntó integra.

-No, no hay nada más.

La mujer no comentó nada hasta llegar a un enorme salón en el que un mayordomo de pelo moreno atado en una cola baja, dejaba una bandeja de pastas.

-Buenos días Walter, te están buscando –anunció la dueña del lugar.

-Buenos días lady Integra –saludó el mayordomo- ¿Puedo servirla en algo?

-Mi ropa ha desaparecido –se adelantó Lia con impaciencia.

-¡Oh! Ha sido culpa mía, lo siento, me la llevé para lavarla y arreglarla –contestó Walter- Se la habría devuelto ya, pero me temo que no está lista.

-Pero yo la dejé en la silla antes de irme a dormir… -comenzó la vampiresa.

-Walter puede llegar a ser muy sigiloso –dijo integra con una sonrisa.

-Si apenas he dormido… Debió de ser antes de qu7e Alucard apareciera y me desvelara –comprendió ella.

-¿Alucard estuvo en tu habitación? –le preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, entró dos veces, parece ser que no le queda claro el concepto de privacidad –gruñó la joven- Si vuelve a aparecer me encargaré de enseñárselo.

-No hará falta, yo hablaré con él –aclaró Integra con la mirada sombría.

-Señorita, si me permite, le proporcionaré ropa para que pueda ir a recoger sus cosas.

-Gracias. También me gustaría que me devolvieran mi armamento y unas llaves que hay en mis pantalones –pidió Lia con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto –contestó el mayordomo.

-¿Tardarás mucho en regresar? –le preguntó Integra inquisitiva.

-Dependerá del tráfico –contestó Lia encogiéndose de hombros.

Walter la llevó a una pequeña habitación, llena de taquillas y armarios de metal mate. El hombre revolvió en uno de los armarios y sacó de él unos vaqueros, un jersey de color marrón oscuro y una chaqueta gris.

-Lamento si el color no es de su agrado –le dijo el mayordomo dándole las prendas y dirigiéndose a otro armario.

-No te preocupes, son solo para poder caminar por la ciudad –repuso ella quitándose la toalla y comenzando a vestirse.

-Aquí tiene su armamento –le tendió su P3OO, la Walter P99 y su daga de plata- Me he tomado la libertad de modificarlas para que tengan un mayor alcance y fuerza de impacto.

-Gracias, aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo –agradeció Lia examinándolas.

-Digamos que lo necesitaba, las cacerías que aquí llevamos a cabo no son como las que tú conoces –se explicó el mayordomo.

-Bien, gracias igualmente.

………………………………………………………….

Integra entró en su despacho y miró una de las esquinas, que permanecía en las sombras.

-Creo que dejé claro que no agredieras a la nueva adquisición –gruñó la mujer cruzándose de brazos con enfado.

-No la agredí, simplemente observaba –contestó el vampiro saliendo de la oscuridad- No pensé que reaccionaría así, es muy excitable.

-Por eso mismo no quiero que te dediques a espiarla por las esquinas cuando te venga en gana.

-Creía que mi misión era vigilarla –comentó Alucard.

-Hay una ligera diferencia entre vigilar y espiar –Integra lo miraba con severidad- La vampiresa ha vuelto a la ciudad para buscar sus cosas; quiero que la sigas y averigües dónde y como vive.

-¿Eso no es espiar? –rió el vampiro.

-Es una orden. Y Alucard, yo no subestimaría a esa chica, tengo la sensación de que es más de lo que aparenta –contestó Integra con una sonrisa sombría- Te iría bien, por una vez, obedecer y no jugar con fuego.

-No se preocupe –los ojos del no muerto centellearon- El fuego ya no puede quemarme.

………………………………………………………………………

La zona circundante a la lujosa mansión era en su mayoría parques verdes muy cuidados. El coche los pasó con rapidez. Tras los cristales tintados el día parecía más triste y oscuro de lo habitual.

-¿Vive cerca de aquí? –le preguntó el chofer mirándola con una educada sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy –se limitó a contestar sin mirar a su acompañante.

Pasados diez minutos los primeros edificios de Londres aparecieron ante ellos.

-¿Dónde quiere que la deje? –volvió a preguntar el conductor.

-Con que pares a tres manzanas ya me va bien –contestó la joven revisando su nueva munición.

-¿Cree que va a necesitarla?

-Nunca se sabe, los callejones oscuros siempre han sido el hogar de sabandijas –sonrió ella divertida.

El coche se detuvo y la joven bajó del automóvil ajustándose la chaqueta para ocultar las pistolas.

-¿Quiere que venga a recogerla dentro de un rato? –preguntó el chofer.

-No gracias, ahora que sé el camino podré volver –el hombre la miró escéptico- Tranquilo, poseo un medio de transporte propio.

Dicho esto, el coche se perdió en las abarrotadas calles. Comenzó a caminar, le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer, pero prefería tener tiempo para reflexionar y hacerse a la idea de su nueva situación. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido asociarse con un humano, se consideraba una persona errante, no solía permanecer más de seis meses en un mismo lugar. Aunque puede que después de todo, el trato que había contraído le sirviera para llevar a cabo su cometido. Tenía armamento y cobijo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sin darse cuenta, su paso ligero la había llevado a las oscuras callejuelas próximas a su casa. Prefería zonas oscuras y conflictivas para instalarse, en donde las armas no eran vistas como un complemento extraño y peligroso.

-¡Ey guapa! ¿A dónde vas tan sola? –un chico de aspecto callejero salió de un andrajoso portal.

Lia lo ignoró y siguió su camino, no sin percatarse de que había más gente espiando desde las esquinas. Encontraba muy gracioso el hecho de que algunos humanos le tendieran emboscadas, sobretodo por las caras que adoptaban al comprobar que ella no era "normal". Aquel miedo en sus ojos la hacía sentirse fuerte, poderosa; pero por otra parte se sentía culpable, porque le tentaba la idea de romper una antigua promesa sagrada para ella.

-Es de mala educación no responder –la regañó otro hombre que apareció por una esquina mientras balanceaba entre sus manos una gruesa cadena.

-Más te vale no gritar y darnos lo que lleves encima –le amenazó el primero.

-Soltad las armas antes de que os hagáis daño –rió ella sin detenerse.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?! –gritó con enfado el hombre acercándose a ella con la cadena preparada.

Lia llevó la mano al interior de su chaqueta, ya había pasado por eso, en cuanto enseñara su arma, los dos hombres se irían con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Venga, no molestéis a la señorita –rió una voz fría.

El asaltante se paró en seco al ver cómo le apuntaban con una pistola de gran tamaño que sujetaba un hombre salido de la nada. Asustado, soltó la cadena y echó a correr seguido de su compañero.

-Sé cuidarme sola –gruñó Lia.

-Es una extraña forma de dar las gracias –rió Alucard guardando la Jackal en el interior de su gabardina de cuero rojo.

-Lárgate, ¿no tendrías que tener metida la cabeza en un podrido ataúd? –le dijo ella con desprecio- Si no voy equivocada, los vampiros no pueden estar bajo el sol.

-No es que no pueda estar bajo el sol, simplemente detesto su luz –explicó el vampiro.

-Que interesante –se mofó Lia- Entonces esfúmate, nadie te obliga a estar bajo el "detestable" sol.

-Me temo que no puedo complacerte, tengo órdenes –contestó escuetamente.

-Integra no tiene por qué preocuparse, no pienso escapar ni nada parecido.

-Aún así he de acompañarte. Siendo sincero, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo vive alguien como tú –los ojos del vampiro brillaron bajo el sol.

Lia se limitó a soltar un gruñido, estaba claro que no conseguiría quitárselo de encima.

…………………………………………………………………..

Llegaron a un edifico viejo y destartalado, que tenía la puerta principal colgando de sus goznes.

-¿Vives aquí? –Alucard miró el edificio sin contener la risa.

-Más que vivir, estoy de paso, nunca permanezco más de seis meses en un mismo lugar –contestó ella subiendo las sucias escaleras.

-Mira por donde eso va a cambiar.

-Eso parece –se limitó a decir ella.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y se pararon ante una puerta astillada. Lia sacó de su bolsillo una llave colgada de un llavero plateado en forma de media luna.

-Quédate fuera –le dijo la chica al abrir la puerta.

-¿No me vas a dejar ver tu piso? No creo que esté tan sumamente destrozado como la fachada –comentó el vampiro- ¿O es que eres de esas que dejan su ropa interior esparcida por todos lados?

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada y entró cerrándole la puerta en las narices de un portazo. Respiró hondo, sabía de sobra que lo que buscaba el vampiro era provocarla; pero no iba a caer. Sacó del armario una bolsa de deportes y comenzó a meter en ella la poca ropa que poseía y algunos objetos personales como libros y una pequeña muñeca de trapo, ajada y descolorida.

-Curioso que alguien de tu edad posea algo tan infantil –rió Alucard inspeccionando la oscura habitación que poseía solo una ventana.

-Lo que tenga o deje de tener no es asunto tuyo –contestó ella cerrando la bolsa.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Me gustaría cambiarme antes, así que si tienes prisa no es mi problema –Lia lo miró con una ceja levantada y se metió en un pequeño baño.

Alucard sonrió, esa vampiresa era más divertida que Ceres, que era más sumisa y apenas pronunciaba queja alguna. A los pocos minutos Lia salió ataviada con unos vaqueros negros y bajos, y un jersey también negro y corto.

-¿Hay algún problema? –la chica miró al vampiro con desagrado al notar que este la examinaba.

-¿Es que tendría que tenerlo? –contestó él alzando una ceja con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

Lia lo miró con desconfianza y sacó de debajo de la cama un casco de moto negro con rayas plateadas. Se echó la bolsa de deporte al hombre y salió por la puerta.

-Vamos, tengo más cosas que hacer –se quejó la vampiresa.

-¿No decías que no tenías prisa? –el no muerto la miró inquisitivo.

-Sigue empeñando y no tendré reparos en agujerearte la garganta otra vez –contestó la joven bajando las escaleras.

Alucard se percató entonces del tatuaje que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda y que la ropa que llevaba dejaba ver con claridad. El dibujo era una especie de gota acabada en punta y de la que salía por la parte superior un ala de murciélago, junto a la gota había otras dos alas más pequeñas. El vampiro sonrió, tenía que admitir que aquel tatuaje le otorgaba un aire bastante sexy.

Al llegar a la planta baja, la joven desenganchó la llave de la casa del llavero y la metió en uno de los buzones. Luego salió del edificio y se internó en un pequeño y oscuro callejón, del que sacó una enorme moto negra, que al igual que su casco, tenía motivos plateados. Lia se subió en ella, se ajustó el casco y arrancó la moto que rugió con fuerza. Alucard miró la moto con desagrado.

-¿No es muy grande para ti? –le dijo sin dejar de inspeccionar el vehículo.

-Es rápida, resistente y a mi me gusta –se limitó a contestar ella.

-Es una vergüenza que alguien nacido de la noche se tenga que desplazar en una máquina humana.

-Yo no soy una hija de la noche –gruñó ella bajando la oscura visera del casco y acelerando la moto, de forma que la rueda trasera derrapó e hizo girar con rapidez al vehículo.

-Sí que lo eres, y más de lo que crees –sonrió él con crueldad mientras veía desaparecer la moto entre los edificios.

………………………………………………………………

Se detuvo frente a un pequeño bar-restaurante, situado cerca de los edificios comerciales, con lo que siempre recibía clientela; ayudando al humilde negocio a salir adelante. Dejó la moto cerca de la entrada sin molestarse en ponerle el candado, no tardaría mucho, o eso esperaba.

Sonó la campanilla situada en el marco de la puerta cuando Lia entró en el local. El dueño levantó la vista y le sonrió desde detrás de la barra.

-Llegas pronto –el hombre le hizo un ademán para que se acercara- Tu turno no empieza hasta dentro de tres horas.

-Lo sé –contestó ella.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra y miró el lugar con calma, intentando retener todos los detalles del acogedor negocio.

-¿Te preocupa algo? Sabes que si tienes algún problema solo has de pedirme ayuda.

-Sabes… sabes que al llegar te dije que solo estaría un par de meses –comenzó ella.

-Vienes a decirme que no vas a poder seguir trabajando aquí, ¿cierto?

Lia asintió. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía triste, un nudo en la garganta le impedía expresarse con la frialdad que le hubiera gustado utilizar.

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo mejor… bueno, creo que no es mejor que este; pero por motivos familiares se ajusta más a lo que necesito –intentó explicarse ella.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones –sonrió el hombre- Todos tenemos nuestras razones personales para tomar decisiones. Además, ya me avisaste de antemano.

-Entonces creo que ya está todo dicho –Lia abrió la bolsa de deporte y sacó el uniforme de camarera.

-¡Sara, Mary, Alex! –llamó el dueño- ¡Venid a darle una despedida a Carol!

De la cocina salió un chico joven de pelo rubio oscuro, y desde las mesas se acercaron dos chicas jóvenes y sonrientes.

-¿Te vas? ¿Ya? –le dijo apenada Sara.

-Sí, he encontrado un trabajo que se ajusta más a mí –contestó Lia.

-Pero prométenos que vendrás a visitarnos de vez en cuando –pidió Mary cogiéndole las manos.

-Vendré siempre que pueda, las tortitas de Alex son irremplazables.

Las chicas rieron y la abrazaron con cariño. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de aquel lugar, que todos eran como una pequeña familia. Después de despedirse durante más tiempo del que había previsto salió del local, dispuesta a regresar ya a la mansión Hellsing.

-¡Carol! ¡Espera un momento! –Alex salió apresuradamente del local.

Lia se lo quedó mirando un momento, aquella reacción le pareció extraña, porque el muchacho no había abierto la boca en ningún momento.

-Bueno, esto… eh… creí que estarías más tiempo aquí –le dijo Alex.

-Sí, yo también, pero las cosas cambian con rapidez.

-Por eso, yo… -le alargó un pequeño papel en el que había escrito un número de teléfono- Si un día te apetece salir o algo, puedes llamarme.

-Oh, Alex –Lia miró el papel con pesar, durante todo el tiempo que trabajó en el bar-restaurante temió ese momento- Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¡Ah! Bueno… la verdad es que he sido un poco estúpido, es normal que tú ya tengas…

-No te precipites. No tengo ningún novio, ni ligue, ni nada por el estilo –Lia le sonrió con cariño- Es complicado de explicar, pero no puedo comprometerme con nadie.

-Eres una chica muy misteriosa –rió Alex- Entonces espero que todo te vaya bien y que vengas a por mis tortitas.

-Descuida, lo haré encantada.

………………………………………………………..

Dejó la moto en el gran garaje que poseía la mansión, junto con los vehículos militares. Esperaba que los soldados no dañaran su preciada moto.

-Increíble, trabajabas en un restaurante de mala muerte –rió una voz a su espalda.

-¡Primero, no es un restaurante mala muerte! –rugió ella- ¡Y segundo! ¡¿Cómo crees que conseguí la moto, el piso y todo lo demás?! ¡¿Matando a sus propietarios?!

-Es lo más fácil –contestó Alucard con una sonrisa cruel.

-Te recuerdo que yo no soy como los tuyos, prefiero conseguir las cosas a base de trabajo y esfuerzo; antes que hacer una carnicería solo porque a ti te parece divertido.

-Eso tiene solución, simplemente has de probarlo –le incitó el no muerto.

-Antes prefiero arder en el infierno –contestó ella con el rostro sombrío.

Salió del garaje con paso rápido y airado. No quería ver a nadie, ese maldito cadáver había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas.

-Ni siquiera utilizas tu verdadero –siguió hablando Alucard- ¿Y qué me dices de ese joven?

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar a Alex –Lia se paró en medio del pasillo y encaró al vampiro que la miraba divertido.

-¿Enserio te acuestas con mortales? –rió él- Eso sí que es caer bajo.

Lia sacó la pistola de la chaqueta y le apuntó con el dedo en el gatillo. Le hervía la sangre. No iba a permitirle una insolencia más.

-Baja la pistola Lia –Integra llegó hasta ellos con el semblante severo.

La joven obedeció y desapareció en dirección a las mazmorras.

-Te aconsejo no cruzar la línea que ella te está marcando –le dijo la mujer.

-Solo me estoy divirtiendo. Por mucho que lo intente no podrá matarme –recordó el vampiro- Y ella lo sabe.

-Ya te he dicho que no la subestimes –insistió la mujer- No quiero que la mansión se convierta en un campo de batalla como la última vez.

-No volverá a ocurrir –aseguró Alucard.

Integra lo miró sin mucha convicción. Le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al despacho.

-Infórmame –le dijo su ama con seriedad y autoridad, encendiendo un puro.

…………………………………………………………………..

Una vez hubo vaciado la bolsa de deporte, se fue a dormir. Estaba sumamente cabreada, solo quería estar a oscuras para poder relajarse. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron perder el sueño. Se levantó de la cama de mala gana.

-¡Déjame en paz! –se quejó ella- Que ahora hayas aprendido a llamar no te da derecho a entrar.

Un hombre mayor la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando la joven le abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, creí que era Alucard –se apresuró a disculparse.

-No se preocupe, me lo he imaginado –sonrió Walter- Venía a traerle la comida.

Lia reparó en la bandeja que el hombre llevaba en las manos, en la que había un poco de beicon, una ensalada y un trozo de pan recién hecho. Todo ello junto a una bolsa de sangre para transfusiones.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías que haberte molestado –la joven cogió la bandeja- De todas maneras puedes llevarte la sangre.

-Por supuesto, la traje porque no estaba seguro de si le era necesaria.

-No, por suerte no. Aun así gracias, eres muy atento.

-Es mi deber como mayordomo –se despidió Walter.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa nueva, ya que la noche anterior había roto la otra. No probó nada, no tenía hambre, solo quería dormir hasta el día siguiente. Se puso el pijama y volvió a acostarse en la cama, y para su alegría el sueño no tardó en vencerla.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y gruñó, estaba claro que no iba a poder dormir del tirón. Se incorporó en la cama como impulsada por un resorte. Aquel olor, aquella peste. Cogió una de sus pistolas y salió de su cuarto con rapidez dando un portazo. No era posible que hubieran entrado en la mansión, ¿no se suponía que poseía una seguridad de primera? Comprobó la carga de la P300 y salió de las mazmorras con paso rápido.

El aire nocturno le golpeó la cara cuando salió a los campos de entrenamiento. Notó la hierba mojada bajo sus pies descalzos. Los soldados estaban a unos metros, absortos en las instrucciones de su superior, el cual detuvo su charla al verla acercarse.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó el hombre.

Lia no contestó y siguió avanzando. Algunos soldados sonrieron con agrado al verla venir solo con una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones bajos. La chica levantó el arma y disparó.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –los soldados se alejaron de ella asustados.

En el suelo gemía un chico rubio, que se agarraba la rodilla sangrante.

-Avisad a Integra –ordenó Lia sin dejar de apuntar al joven- tenemos un infiltrado.

Los soldados la miraron de hito en hito con incredulidad.

-¡Moveos! –rugió ella.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron tres soldados seguidos de Integra y Walter. La mujer miró la escena con enfado.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó con tono autoritario.

-Su guardia ha dejado pasar a un espía –contestó Lia con seriedad.

-¿Espía? Por la forma en que sangra es indudable que es humano –juzgó integra con dureza- ¿En qué te basas para esa acusación?

-Apesta a vampiro artificial –respondió la joven con una mueca con asco- Sin duda está mezclado con esa chusma.

Los soldados se miraron confusos y respiraron con fuerza sin notar ningún olor extraño o repugnante.

-Me temo que ese argumento no tiene fundamento para mi –Integra la miró sin que decreciera su enfado.

-Lo que dice es cierto –Alucard llegó junto a ellos seguido de Ceres, que miraba la escena con alarmismo- Yo también lo huelo.

-Yo no noto nada –Ceres olisqueó el aire sin notar nada extraño.

-Aun te queda mucho por aprender mujer policía –le dijo su amo.

Integra miró al vampiro con el ceño fruncido, no estaba segura de si lo que decía era cierto, o solo quería darle la razón a la joven. De todas maneras, si era o no un espía, lo averiguarían pronto.

-Lleváoslo a las celdas –ordenó Integra- Lo interrogaremos para aclarar este asunto.

Dos soldados cogieron al joven herido y se lo llevaron hacia la mansión. Ceres miró al supuesto espía, ella no le notaba nada extraño, quizá la vampiresa se había equivocado; aunque por otra parte, si Alucard le daba la razón…

-Tienes mucho que aprender –le repitió el vampiro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, amo –contestó ella sumisa.

A Lia ese comportamiento le revolvió el estómago. Nunca le había gustado la sumisión. Gruñó mirando a los dos vampiros y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la mansión, quería estar en el interrogatorio.

-No te lo había dicho, pero ese tatuaje te queda muy… -le susurró una voz en el oído.

-Por tu bien, no termines la frase –le costó la joven, que le había colocado el cañón de la pistola bajo la mandíbula.

-¡Amo! –Ceres se acercó corriendo, dispuesta a proteger al vampiro.

Lia bajó el arma y siguió su camino sin volver la vista atrás.

-¿Estás bien, amo? –le preguntó Ceres.

-Por supuesto que sí, chica estúpida ¿Acaso crees en serio que iba a apretar el gatillo? –Alucard la miró con dureza.

-Pues…

-Tienes mucho que aprender –le repitió por tercera vez.

Ceres bajó la cabeza. Alucard entornó los ojos. En esos momentos era precisamente en el que prefería el carácter explosivo de Lia, al sumiso de Ceres. Si esa nueva vampiresa no echaba más carácter, nunca se convertiría en una verdadera no muerta.

Alzó la vista, la luna estaba roja. Sonrió. Por lo visto, la diversión de aquella noche aún no había acabado.


	3. Primera misión

_Siento la tardanza de toooooodos estos meses, sé que algunos de vosotros pensaréis que no tengo excusa; pero la verdad es que entre el trabajo de verano, los examenes del curso nuevo (dichoso Bachiller!!!! ) y el carnet de conducir, pues no me queda mucho tiempo libre para escribir y luego pasarlo todo a ordenador. Y menos aun cuando me han "censurado" en casa... ¿Qué le se va a hacer? Lo importante es que el capítulo 3 ya está colgado. Por eso espero que los disfrutéis mucho, que no me guardéis rencor y que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones e impresiones más sinceras. Feliz lectura!!!_

**Capítulo 3. Primera Misión**

Lia esperó en el pasillo en silencio, por suerte para ella, era muy paciente; cosa necesaria cuando se tenía que quedar esperando a que un vampiro abandonara su guarida. A las tres horas, Integra, Walter y un joven con una larga trenza castaña salieron de la habitación.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la joven.

-No ha dicho nada –contestó Integra.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Se ha mantenido en silencio durante las tres horas.

-¿Incluso bajo tortura? –Lia frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo hemos torturado? –Integra la miró severa.

-Lo supuse. Mi interrogatorio no fue precisamente agradable –recordó la joven con una fugaz mueca.

-Ese tipo de métodos solo los utilizamos con no muertos y semejantes –explicó la mujer.

-Ya veo –comentó Lia torciendo el gesto-¿Qué piensan hacer con él?

-Lo dejaremos aquí sin comida ni agua hasta hacerlo hablar. Ese es el tipo de método que utilizamos con los mortales –explicó Integra.

-¿Me deja probar a mi? –Lia le sonrió.

-¿Sabes algo sobre interrogatorios? –la mujer la miró no muy convencida.

-He tenido mi experiencia –la vampiresa se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, supongo que puedo fiarme de ti.

-Por supuesto –Lia exhibió una de las mejores sonrisas que poseía.

La sala en la que tenían al espía era completamente diferente a la que Lía había tenido como prisión. También era oscura, solo poseía una pequeña fuente de luz en forma de pequeña bombilla sobre una cama de metal con muelles chirriantes. El chico levantó la vista y al reconocer a la acompañante se puso tenso.

-Buenas noches –saludó ella, el chico no contestó -. Te han curado la pierna por lo que veo. Siéntete afortunado, cuando yo llegué no recibí un trato tan civilizado. Exactamente recibí tres tiros que nadie se molestó en atender.

El muchacho siguió en silencio, aunque a cada paso que daba la vampiresa, él se pegaba más contra la pared.

-Si no voy equivocada, te han hecho un par de preguntas, que tú muy descortésmente no has querido responder –prosiguió ella con una sonrisa siniestra-. Créeme cuando te digo que la… mi jefa –a Lia le costó admitir ese asunto-, tiene muy mal carácter. Según me ha informado si no vas a hablar no es necesario que sigas poseyendo una lengua. No sé si me entiendes.

La chica sonrió al comprobar que el espía tragaba saliva muy imperceptiblemente, intentando disimular su creciente temor, más hacia Lia que hacia lo que en verdad le decía. Con calma, la vampiresa se sentó a los pies de la cama, observando con atención al joven.

-No te me acerques –musitó él.

-¡Vaya! Si sabes hablar –rió Lia-. Entonces no te importará responder a unas preguntas.

El muchacho apretó los labios para dar a entender que no iba a decir nada, y que lo anterior había sido un error.

-De acuerdo, si no piensas colaborar, tendré que hacerlo por las malas –dijo Lia con una sonrisa cruel.

El chico intentó salir corriendo, pero la vampiresa le golpeó en la nuca desorientándolo. Aprovechando que durante unos segundos no ofreció resistencia, Lia sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella y vació el contenido de ésta en la boca del chico. El espía tragó el líquido entre toses.

–Se acabó la educación –le dijo ella con seriedad-. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ya. Exactamente en diez minutos, antes de que el veneno acabe contigo.

-¿Qué veneno? –el joven la miró horrorizado.

-¿Acaso crees que lo que te he hecho tragar a sido zumo de manzana? –rió ella con crueldad- El veneno que te acabas de tomar no tardará en empezar a hacer efecto, te hará hervir la bilis hasta que tu estómago no aguante y empiece a desgarrarse, produciendo una larga y dolorosa hemorragia que aumentará progresivamente, porque el veneno habrá hecho más agresiva a la bilis que comenzará a deshacer el resto de tus órganos.

-¡Mientes! –el chico estaba pálido y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-Tú verás, de todas maneras tenemos diez minutos para averiguarlo.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, aunque poco a poco el espía comenzó a mostrar síntomas de malestar. Pero no fue hasta unos minutos después que el chico comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir de dolor.

-¿Vas ha hablar? –le dijo Lia agachándose a su lado- ¿O prefieres seguir gimiendo como un cerdo?

-Maldita zorra, púdrete en el infierno –musitó el espía retorciéndose.

-Respuesta equivocada –contestó ella con frialdad.

Se incorporó con rapidez y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que el joven gritara de dolor. Después le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir de la sala, dejando allí al chico con su sufrimiento.

-¡No, espera! Hablaré, te diré todo lo que quieras –gritó él con los ojos llorosos- ¡No quiero morir! ¡No así!

Lia se detuvo, sonriendo con complacencia antes de girarse hacia el espía con una mirada fría y dura.

-Soy toda oídos.

-¿Y el antídoto? –preguntó con desesperación.

-No habrá antídoto hasta que me lo cuentes todo, y te aviso que si intentas esconder alguna información, lo sabré, y te dejaré morir sin reparos.

El espía bajó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar con dificultad, pero con mucha claridad. Lia se giró hacia un oscuro rincón en el que había escondida una pequeña cámara de vigilancia. La joven sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Integra observaba la escena desde la sala de control. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se había dibujado en sus labios.

-Definitivamente, Alucard, cazaste una valiosa pieza.

El no-muerto sonrió sin apartar la vista de las pantallas, en las que aparecía una joven que escuchaba con interés todo lo que el espía, en su agonía, contaba sin tomar apenas aliento.

………………………………………………….

Pip Bernadotte estaba esperando fuera de la sala en la que se estaba interrogando al detenido. Integra le había pedido que en cuanto la vampiresa saliera, la llevara a su despacho.

La puerta de hierro chirrió ya tras ella apareció una joven sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Buenas noches –saludó ella.

-Buenas noches –contestó Pip con una sonrisa. Lo había dicho una vez y no le importaba volver a repetirlo, aquella era una de las chicas más atractivas que había visto desde que estaba en Inglaterra.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme o solo has venido a babear un rato? –Lia lo miró alzando una ceja, odiaba que los hombres se comportaran así.

-Sí, claro –el hombre carraspeó recobrando la compostura-. Integra me ha mandado aquí para que te lleve a su despacho.

Integra estaba fumando sentada en su escritorio, repasando mentalmente la valiosa información que le había dado el infiltrado. La joven entró en el despacho seguida de Pip.

-Tengo que darte la enhorabuena –la mujer sonrió-. No solo has atrapado un espía, sino que has conseguido que hable cuando nadie más lo había conseguido.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido –contestó Lia cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un cumplido, la verdad es que con ese comentario ya no sé que concepto tienes de mí –Integra se levantó del escritorio.

-No le veo la importancia a ese asunto –la joven se encogió de hombros esquivando el tema de la conversación.

-Ya veo que no te atreves a hablar de ello –rió la mujer-. Te he hecho venir para tres cosas: primero, darte la enhorabuena; segundo, preguntarte que clase de veneno has utilizado.

-No era ningún veneno, solo era una reacción química con la bilis algo dolorosa, pero no llega a más. Creo que en algunos colegios se hace en los laboratorios –con un ademán le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Para ser algo tan sencillo, ha surtido mucho efecto –comentó Integra.

-La psicología es muy importante, el miedo a la muerte ayuda mucho. Con esto –sacó de nuevo el frasco ahora vacío- incluso los vampiros han cantado al hacerles creer que era agua bendita.

-Interesante –admitió la mujer-. Aunque supongo que luego no los dejarías con vida.

-¿Qué clase de cazadora sería si los dejara con vida? –comentó ella.

Pip se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar la risa. Ambas féminas lo fulminaron con la mirada, y él carraspeó poniéndose serio.

-Bien creo que ya hemos tratado todos los temas… perdón, se me olvida el tercero. Mañana al anochecer tienes una pequeña prueba en un edificio cerca del campo de entrenamiento de mis hombres –le informó Integra.

-No se preocupe, allí estaré.

Lia salió del despacho y se dirigió a su cuarto. ¿Un entrenamiento? Aquello no le había sonado especialmente bien. ¿Querían ponerla a prueba? Bien, le encantaba demostrar su valía en la caza de vampiros.

……………………………………………

Al anochecer, Integra ya estaba esperando junto al edificio; acompañada de Walter como de costumbre.

-¿Crees que nos regalará un valioso espectáculo? –comentó Integra.

-Seguro que sí, parece ser una joven con mucho orgullo para dejarse vencer –respondió Walter.

-Con demasiado para mi gusto –Alucard apareció en la escena seguido de cerca por Ceres y Pip.

-No has podido resistirse a venir, ¿cierto? –rió la mujer.

El vampiro sonrió mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

-¿En qué consiste la prueba? –Lia había llegado a ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Eres sigilosa –comentó Integra con una sonrisa de aprovación–. La prueba es sencilla, hemos colocado diversos obstáculos en el interior de ese edificio –la mujer señaló la puerta de lo que parecía ser un almacén–. Has de superarlos sin cometer ningún error.

-¿Sólo eso? –rió la joven–. Estaré de vuelta enseguida.

La vampiresa entró en el edificio desenfundando sus pistolas.

-Es una prueba absurda –comentó Alucard.

-Lo sé, pero tenía la intención de que le dieras al asunto un poco más de dificultad –Integra subió los escalones que llevaban a una tarima desde la que se podía ver el interior del almacén sin techo.

-Será un placer, mi ama –el vampiro hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza mientras seguía a la mujer.

-No sé por qué, pero esa chica me empieza a dar lástima –Pip miró a Ceres con preocupación.

-A mi también –contestó ella.

-¡Vamos mujer policía! –le gritó Alucard –. ¡No quiero que te pierdas esto, te irá bien para aprender!

La muchacha subió corriendo las escaleras seguida de cerca por Pip.

Aunque el edificio no tenía techo, estaba sumido en la oscuridad. En su interior había pasillos largos que formaban una especie de laberinto lleno de habitaciones. Avanzó varios metros con sigilo, no parecía haber nada allí dentro, aunque tampoco estaba tranquila; sabía que esa mujer tramaba algo.

Abrió una de las puertas, la habitación parecía estar vacía, pero cuando entró surgió de la nada una forma oscura. Lia levantó la pistola y disparó. La figura se partió en dos y ella asombrada miró la pistola.

-Creo que Walter se ha pasado –murmuró.

Se acercó a la extraña figura y suspiró con resignación al ver que se trataba de una silueta de cartón grueso. En las habitaciones contiguas sucedió lo mismo, hasta que llegó el momento en el que Lia no disparó.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –gruño cerrando la puerta de una de las habitaciones con cansancio.

Algo susurró en su oreja. Se giró sobresaltada pero no vio nada. A lo lejos, en la oscuridad del pasillo, algo se movió, algo que era incluso más oscuro que las sombras del lugar. Lia levantó las armas mientras su corazón latía cada vez con más rapidez y la adrenalina inundaba sus venas. Se giró a tiempo para disparar la cabeza a una enorme bestia de ojos rojos.

-Alucard –musitó con enfado.

Un silbido cruzó el silencio. Ahogó un grito cuando una enorme bayoneta se clavó en su hombro atravesándolo. Dio la vuelta sobre si misma a tiempo para esquivar otra que se dirigía a su corazón. Al fondo del pasillo vio aparecer una figura alta, al principio pensó que era Alucard, pero entonces vio el brillo del cristal de unas gafas.

-¿Quién…? –No conseguía distinguir sus rasgos mientras se arrancaba la cuchilla del hombro.

-Yo soy el mensajero de Dios en la tierra, devolveré a los monstruos al polvo imponiendo el castigo divino ¡Amén! –rezó aquella imponente figura.

Lia frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos. Varias cuchillas cortaron el aire. La joven disparó y quebró varias de ellas, pero una de las bayonetas escapó. La vampiresa logró detenerla a varios centímetros de su rostro atrapando el filo con su mano. La sangre comenzó a resbalar por su antebrazo, con un quejido tiró el arma a un lado.

-Muéstrate mensajero, no has de temer si Dios te protege –Lia buscó en las sombras al hombre, pero este había desaparecido.

Se dio la vuelta y disparó a quemarropa al atacante, que cayó pesadamente con una enorme herida de bala en el pecho.

-¿Un cura? –la vampiresa observó el atuendo del hombre y su crucifijo de plata colgado al cuello con una larga cadena.

Sintió como unos afilados dientes atenazaban su pierna, estirando de ella hasta tirarla al suelo. Lia golpeó a la bestia con la pierna libre, pero la cabeza del perro se dividió en dos.

-¿Qué coño…? –Lia puso un brazo frente a ella cuando la segunda cabeza se tiró a su cuello.

El perro sacudía la cabeza para arrancar la carne del hueso. La joven dejó escapar un grito de dolor mientras intentaba alcanzar una de las pistolas que había perdido en su caída. Pero por más que estiraba el brazo no lograba alcanzarla.

-¡Maldito chucho! –reuniendo fuerzas le dio un puñetazo a la bestia partiéndole la mandíbula en dos, y con una patada logró que soltara su destrozada pierna.

Giró sobre si misma y se hizo de nuevo con una de las pistolas para disparar al monstruo que desapareció en las sombras antes de que apretara el gatillo. Escuchó el metal al entrechocar, sacó su daga de plata y bloqueó dos bayonetas que entrecruzadas rodeaban su cuello, clavándose en el suelo acorralándola.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que no morís nunca?! –gritó Lia, poniendo los pies en el pecho del cura y lanzándolo por encima de ella. Se levantó con dificultad, su pierna no había sanado del todo. Con un grito de rabia el hombre se lanzó sobre la vampiresa, la joven se preparó para encararlo, pero las fauces de la bestia se volvieron lanzar contra ella al mismo tiempo desde su espalda.

Apenas le daba tiempo a recuperar el aliento; los golpes, los mordiscos y las cuchillas la venían de todas partes. Lia se esforzaba en reducir a los dos agresores con la pistola y la daga, pero cada vez que los alcanzaba, resurgían de la nada. Gritó de dolor cuando dos bayonetas se clavaron en su cuerpo afianzándola en la pared.

-Este es tu fin, ¡arde en el infierno demonio! –le dijo el cura sujetándole el rostro antes de clavarle otra cuchilla en el estómago.

El sabor a sangre inundó su boca, su cuerpo no podía regenerarse con tanta rapidez, si no se deshacía de ese hombre, moriría desangrada sin remedio. Entonces lo vio a lo lejos, una silueta vestida de rojo, apenas imperceptible, invisible a ojos humanos. Levantó la pistola y disparó.

Integra ni se inmutó cuando Alucard cayó sangrando a su lado con la cabeza reventada.

-¡Amo! –gritó Ceres.

El cura se desvaneció al igual que el monstruoso perro. Lia se arrancó las bayonetas y con paso tambaleante, consiguió salir del edificio. La brisa nocturna acarició su rostro y se sintió aliviada, se dejó caer sobre la hierba fresca, esperando a que sus heridas se cerrasen.

-Por un momento pensé que no superarías la prueba –sonrió Integra llegando a su lado.

Lia la miró con rabia incorporándose con una mueca de dolor. Pip le tendió la mano, pero ella la rechazó, y sin mediar palabra se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión.

Integra observó la sangre fresca que salpicaba el césped. La chica había demostrado una gran capacidad de reacción, un fuerte ataque y una gran defensa; no se esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápida para saber que Alucard era el causante de aquello.

-¿Por qué has utilizado la imagen de Anderson? –la mujer se encendió un puro.

-Me pareció divertido –Alucard se encogió de hombros -. Quería ver si era capaz de controlar el miedo y soportar el dolor.

-Ha superado la prueba con creces, aunque podrías haberla matado, y por el momento me interesa mantenerla con vida –concluyó la mujer.

-A mi también –sonrió el vampiro.

……………………………………………….

Lia permaneció en su cuarto tres días, en un estado de duermevela, recuperando las fuerzas. Había perdido mucha sangre y la única forma de recuperarla era estar en completo reposo. Por eso agradeció que nadie viniera a molestarla, aunque de vez en cuando tenía la sensación de que algo se movía en las sombras durante un momento.

Sin ganas de toparse con Alucard o Integra, Lia salió de las mazmorras. Seguía débil, pero no aguantaba más horas de encierro; en las mazmorras ni siquiera había ventanas por donde entrara aire fresco.

-Necesitas sangre.

-Déjame en paz, no quiero verte –la joven siguió subiendo los escalones sin mirarlo.

-En la prueba perdiste mucha, demasiada para recuperarla solo durmiendo –insistió Alucard.

-¡Si la perdí es por tu culpa! –explotó Lia girándose- ¡Así que ahora no me des consejos, maldita sanguijuela!

La chica se sintió desfallecer. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos rojos que la observaban con atención.

-¡Apártate de mí! –le dijo ella empujándolo, pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en los brazos del vampiro.

-Has estado a punto de caerte por las escaleras –explicó el no-muerto.

-Como si a ti te hubiera importado que me matara.

-A mi no, pero Integra te quiere viva –sonrió Alucard.

-Suéltame –ordenó ella con la mirada sombría.

-Solo te soltaré si me acompañas a por sangre –le dijo con seriedad.

-¡No pienso beber sangre! –se exasperó ella, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para revolverse.

-Entonces te llevaré sin soltarte –Alucard se encogió de hombros-. Además, no es sangre humana.

Lia suspiró con resignación.

-Muy bien –se rindió-. Ahora suéltame.

Recorrieron parte de la mansión hasta llegar a un gran almacén frigorífico.

-Te tienen bien alimentado –comentó Lia.

-Me gusta más la sangre fresca, pero es esto o nada –contestó Alucard abriendo la puerta y entrando en el enorme frigorífico. A los pocos minutos salió con ocho bolsas de sangre.

-Toma, con esto te repondrás –el vampiro le dio cuatro de las bolsas llenas del líquido rojo oscuro-. Aunque te daría más fuerza la sangre humana.

-Por principios, sabes que no me alimento de humanos –Lia leyó la etiqueta de las bolsas para asegurarse de que era sangre animal.

-Menuda estupidez –se burló él dándole un mordisco a una de las bolsas que había cogido para sí, y comenzando a beber.

-Piensa lo quieras –contestó ella imitándolo.

Aquella noche no había luna. Una extraña quietud reinaba en los jardines de la mansión. Los dos vampiros estaban sentados sobre el césped, Lia con la vista baja, abrazándose las rodillas, y Alucard sin apartar la mirada de ella. Aquel embriagador aroma que la joven desprendía los envolvía a ambos y por eso daba gracias por haberse bebido las cuatro bolsas de sangre, ya no tenía tanta sed. Su pelo largo de color azabache caía sobre sus hombros de piel pálida, que le daba un aspecto de porcelana. Lo que le llamó la atención al vampiro fueron los mechones blancos que rompían con el negro. ¿Quizá por ser mitad humana podía envejecer?

-Deja de mirarme, me pones nerviosa –se quejó ella revolviéndose.

-¿Y qué quieres que mire? Esta noche no hay luna, y tú eres lo más parecido a ella –contestó Alucard.

Lia lo encaró de mal humor, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestar vio que el no-muerto le sonreía. No era una sonrisa cruel o burlona, era una sonrisa sincera; visto así incluso parecía encantador.

-¿Es un cumplido? –Lia alzó una ceja sin convicción.

Pero Alucard no contestó, se limitó a seguir sonriendo mientras volvía la mirada al cielo nocturno.

……………………………………………….

Walter entró corriendo en el despacho y se topó con la esbelta mujer de cabellera rubia.

-¡Señorita Integra! Nos has llegado informes de que un vampiro ha secuestrado unos grandes almacenes –el mayordomo la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué categoría tiene? –preguntó ella.

-Creemos que es artificial, se han encontrado dos niños convertidos en ghouls.

-Bien, manda a un grupo de soldados para que aíslen la zona y eliminen a los zombis antes de que abandonen el edificio –ordenó Integra.

-¿Y el vampiro? –Walter la miró interrogativo.

-Dejémoslo en manos de Lia -sonrió ella.

…………………………………………………..

La vampiresa comprobaba su armamento y revisaba la munición de repuesto. Estaba de muy mal humor. Integra no le había dejado que fuera en moto. Y por ello ahora tenía que soportar el traqueteo del vehículo militar y las miradas no disimuladas de los soldados, que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Alegra esa cara, ¡nos vamos de caza! –le sonrió Pip.

-Vuelve a hablarme como si fuera Alucard y te arrancaré la lengua –Lia lo fulminó con la mirada.

La sonrisa del joven desapareció en el acto, y no volvió a hablar con la chica en todo el trayecto. El edificio estaba rodeado por coches de policía, furgonetas de los medios de comunicación y un centenar de curiosos.

-Bien, según informes el vampiro está en la quinta planta, la cuarta y la tercera están atestadas de ghouls; los pocos supervivientes se encuentran atrapados en el primer piso –informó Pip-. Quiero a veinte en la planta baja del edificio, nos repartiremos para que nada baje o salga de aquí. El resto repartios en dos grupos de siete y desalojad a los que aún siguen con vida. Lia vete con uno de los dos grupos y limpiad los pisos superiores.

-¿Con siete? –la vampiresa frunció el ceño-. Más vale que sean buenos, no pienso hacer de niñera.

-Son los mejores –sonrió el chico con orgullo- ¡Y ahora vamos!

Las escaleras eléctricas estaban paradas y se veía el parpadeo de las luces del piso superior. Lia podía escuchar los sollozos de los supervivientes.

-Adelante –ordenó Pip encendiendo el comunicador de su oreja.

El resto de los soldados lo imitaron y comenzaron a subir por las inmóviles escaleras. No parecía haber nada en el primer piso.

-¿Dónde están los supervivientes? –uno de los hombres miró a su compañero con inquietud.

La vampiresa inspiró, concentrándose en captar el olor a humano, pero aquel edificio apestaba a ghouls, vampiros artificiales y sobretodo a muerte.

-Por aquí –informó ella echando a correr entre los expositores y las perchas llenas de ropa. Escondidas en un rincón encontraron a un grupo de cincuenta personas encogidas en el suelo temblando.

-¡Vamos sacadlas! –ordenó el jefe del grupo.

Los soldados comenzaron a levantar a la gente que al verse a salvo no dudó en echar a correr tras ellos para salir de ese infierno. Uno de los soldados se acercó a un chico joven que estaba encogido contra la pared sin moverse.

-Venga, tenemos que salir, ya estás a salvo –el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro zarandeándolo.

Lia lo miró y palideció.

-¡No lo toques! ¡Apártate! –la joven sacó su pistola.

-¿Cómo…? –el soldado la miró confuso.

Entonces el chico se movió y levantó la cabeza, su mirada vacía se clavó en el soldado, que de espaldas a él no se daba cuenta de nada. De un salto se abalanzó contra su presa, pero antes de que pudiera morder la carne, un disparo le partió el cráneo en dos.

-Te dije que te alejaras –gruñó Lia- ¿Y vosotros sois los mejores?

Una percha cayó al suelo cuando de entre las sombras surgió un cuerpo retorcido que cojeaba con gravedad. Sus ojos blancos brillaron en la oscuridad. Uno de los soldados disparó, y el cuerpo cayó al suelo inmóvil.

-¿Todos los humanos están a salvo? –preguntó la vampiresa.

-Sí –contestó el jefe del grupo.

-Genial, limpiad este piso, del resto me encargo yo.

-¡¿Bromeas?! –el hombre la miró de hito en hito.

-No, no bromeo. Me acabáis de demostrar que si os llevo conmigo estaré más tiempo salvándoos el culo que cargándome al cabronazo que ha formado este estropicio.

-¡Pero tienes órdenes! –gritó el jefe después de dispara a otro ghoul.

-Oblígame a cumplirlas –le retó ella echando a andar con las pistolas desenfundadas.

Los soldados miraron a su jefe esperando una orden.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! –llamó el hombre por el comunicador de su oreja.

Pip Bernadotte pateó una de las estanterías y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Capitán!

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Maldita sea, lo he oído todo! –contestó él encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿La detenemos?

-No, limpiad la primera planta, intentaré hacerla entrar en razón –Pip suspiró-. Lia, ¿me escuchas? ¡Maldita sea, sé que me estás escuchando!¡No seas cabra y vete con siete!¡Debe de haber unos cien zombis allá arriba sin contar al vampiro!

-Puedo sola –la voz fría de Lia sonó por el auricular.

-¡No! ¡No puedes!¡Como dijiste: no eres Alucard!¡Si te hieren no te regeneras tan rápido! –Pip comenzaba a perder los nervios con ella.

………………………………………………..

Lia entornó los ojos, aquel humano se estaba volviendo realmente cargante. Se quitó el auricular y lo tiró lejos de ella mientras seguía su camino.

……………………………………………………………..

-¡Lia!¡Lia! –gritó Pip- ¡Maldita niñata insolente!

Con otra patada tiró un estante de cristal que se quebró nada más tocar el suelo. El chico se dirigió a uno de los soldados que estaba conectándose a las cámaras de seguridad del edificio.

-¿Están todas? –le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Comienza a grabar. Espero que Lia pueda sola –murmuró el chico-. O Integra me arrancará la trenza.

La figura de la joven apareció en una de las pantallas.

………………………………………………………………

Miró el piso superior a través del hueco de la escalera. No había luz alguna, la oscuridad lo engullía todo. Giró sobre si misma y disparó a un ghoul que se arrastraba ruidosamente al tener las piernas destrozadas.

Muy lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, prestó atención a cualquier sonido; un chasquido, un susurro… pero el silencio era casi opresivo. No parecía haber nada en aquella planta, todo estaba quieto, quizá demasiado. Llegó al segundo piso y levantó las pistolas lista para enfrentarse a cualquiera que se pusiera a su alcance. Avanzó entre las perchas con sigilo, pero había tal silencio que hasta sus pasos resonaban con estruendo

…………………………………………………………………

Pip fumaba ya su tercer cigarrillo, se lo comían los nervios, no le gustaba tener a Lia sola en las plantas superiores, vampiresa o no, eran demasiados ghouls; y ni por asomo tenía el potencial de Alucard.

-No hay nadie ¡¿Por qué coño no se ve ni un puto ghoul?! –el capitán pasaba de una pantalla a otra, pero en ninguna aparecía otra cosa que no fuera ropa y perchas-. No me gusta, no me gusta nada, es como si se hubieran evaporado.

-Estarán concentrados en los puntos muertos –opinó el técnico.

-Son demasiados para eso –contestó Pip dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo-. Espera un momento, ¡ahí!

El joven señaló una sombra oscura que se movía por uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta. El cigarrillo se le escapó de los labios.

-¡Capitán! –el técnico lo miró alarmado.

-¡Lo he visto! –contestó él- ¡Lia!¡Lia, contesta!¡Sal de ahí!¡Lia!

En el primer piso resonaba el eco del transmisor tirado en el suelo, un eco que no llegaba al segundo piso.

……………………………………………………..

Lia llegó a la conclusión de que el segundo piso estaba vacío. Se giró para dirigirse de nuevo a las escaleras y subir a la tercera planta, pero se topó con unos ojos vacíos a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Con un grito de sorpresa disparó, el ghoul cayó al suelo con parte de la cabeza colgando del cuello.

Unas manos agarraron sus tobillos y estiraron de ella hacia atrás, sin poder aguantar el equilibrio, cayó hacia delante. Sus pistolas resbalaron por el suelo quedando fuera de su alcance. Girando sobre si misma le dio una patada al ghoul que la retenía por los tobillos, partiéndole el cuello. Cuando alzó la vista se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Joder! –sacó su daga y desde su posición le cortó el cuello al ghoul que se había abalanzado sobre ella.

Intentó levantarse, pero de la nada surgieron tres cadáveres más que se abalanzaron sobre ella, sujetándole de los hombros y de las piernas.

Sintió como los dientes se clavaban en su piel arrancando la carne de su hombro. Con un grito de dolor, consiguió cortarle la cabeza. Pero en su lugar aparecieron cinco más.

Por mucho que se esforzara, cada vez que acababa con uno, aparecían más, muchos más. En apenas unos momentos estuvo rodeada por ghouls, todos hambrientos, todos buscando la sangre caliente.

El dolor era insoportable, no podía liberarse de sus agarres, no podía escapar de sus mordiscos. Sintió que caía, envuelta en la nada. Con un último grito de dolor quedó inconsciente.

……………………………………………………….

El joven observaba la escena con impotencia desde una de las pantallas.

-Se acabó, voy a sacarla de ahí –Pip se hizo con el arma de uno de los soldados y corrió hacia las escaleras.

-¡Capitán, es un suicidio! –le gritó el técnico- ¡Para cuando llegue estará muerta!

-¡Prefiero intentarlo antes que dejarla a su suerte! –contestó.

El técnico se giró de nuevo hacia las pantallas. Frunció el ceño, las cámaras de la segunda planta habían perdido parte de la señal, estaban llenas de nieve que no dejaba ver con claridad. Tecleó el portátil intentando recuperar la señal, pero no había manera. En la pantalla podía seguir viendo como Lia luchaba por huir. El técnico suspiró y siguió con la vista fija en la pantalla, se acercó más a ella cuando la nieve se hizo más espesa. La imagen iba y venía.

-Capitán, debería volver, no tengo buena imagen del segundo piso- informó el chico desde su auricular.

-¡Pues recupérala! –ordenó Pip.

-No puedo, lo he intentado pero… -el soldado miró la pantalla, podía vislumbrar algo entre la nieve de la pantalla, algo había moviéndose con rapidez, alejando a los ghouls.

-¿Pero qué? –el capitán estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-Creo que debería volver, algo está pasando con los ghouls en el segundo piso.

-¡Ya he dejado claro que sin ella no vuelvo! –insistió Pip.

Llegó hasta las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, pero no las subió. Sin saber porqué tenía miedo, un miedo irracional. Cada vez que intentaba dar un paso hacia las escaleras su miedo crecía. Algo no iba bien, algo extraño estaba creciendo en aquel lugar. Su instinto le decía que echase a correr, que se fuera de allí, pero su conciencia no quería cargar con la muerte de Lia.

-¡Capitán! ¡Venga de inmediato!¡En el segundo piso pasa algo raro! –lo llamó el soldado.

A los pocos minutos Pip regresó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo verlo con claridad pero tengo la sensación de que podría ser Alucard –contestó el soldado.

-Imposible, está anocheciendo, no creo que haya despertado aún –razonó Pip.

La nieve desapareció de la pantalla y el segundo piso se vio de nuevo con claridad. El técnico se levantó de golpe llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra al estómago mientras salía corriendo. Pip lo escuchó vomitar entre las estanterías.

El capitán se quedó atónito mirando las pantallas, a pesar de todo lo que había visto a lo largo de su vida como mercenario, no pudo evitar una mueca de asco y que la bilis intentara subir por su garganta.

-Joder, menuda carnicería –musitó Pip.

En las pantallas aparecían restos de cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes, muchos de ellos ni siquiera podía saberse si era un brazo o una pierna, parte de una cabeza o una mano… La sangre goteaba de las perchas y encharcaba el suelo. Daba gracias porque las imágenes fueran en blanco y negro, de haber sido en color estaba seguro de que incluso él habría vomitado.

Las pantallas del tercer piso se llenaron de la misma nieve, Pip las miró, y una vez más sintió aquel extraño miedo apoderarse de él.

Aquella situación se sucedía sin cesar, cada vez que las imágenes de uno de los pisos retornaban, desaparecían las del piso siguiente. Y tras la nieve siempre la misma terrible imagen, cuerpos destrozados de lo que unas horas antes habían sido humanos.

Pip tragó saliva, no sabía que estaba causando aquella masacre, y lo peor era que no sabía si Lia estaba viva o no. Las pantallas del último piso se aclararon. El Capitán se quedó sin habla, allí estaba ella, con su porte altivo y orgulloso, frente al cadáver del vampiro que parecía que hubiera reventado de dentro hacia fuera.

………………………………………………….

Bajó con calma las inmóviles escaleras, su respiración estaba agitada y temblaba ligeramente. Los soldados que la vieron la miraron con horror y se alejaron de ella. Estaba cubierta de sangre, y era evidente que la mitad no era suya, las profundas heridas fruto de los mordiscos no dejaban de sangrar; y a su paso dejaba un rastro de sangre que goteaba. Se dirigía con paso decidido a la salida del edificio.

-¡Capitán! ¡La vampiresa ha bajado! –informó uno de los soldados por el auricular- ¡Va a salir del edificio!

-¡Detenedla! ¡Afuera están todos los periodistas! –ordenó Pip echando a correr.

Los soldados se interpusieron en su camino. Lia los miró, y los hombres sintieron un miedo atroz ante aquella mirada fría y despiadada. La vampiresa pasó entre ellos, que estaban paralizados por el miedo. El aire fresco le golpeó la cara y alivió sus heridas, pero su alivió duró poco, porque los destellos de las cámaras la cegaron y los gritos de la gente la ensordecieron. Una enorme manta la envolvió por completo y estiraron de ella hacia el interior del edificio.

-¡¿Estas loca?!¡Primero te envalentonas tú sola! ¡Y luego sales de aquí con todo ese gentío fuera! –le gritó Pip furioso.

La chica se limitó a mirarlo, medio ausente, sus ojos ahora grises se oscurecían poco a poco retornando al negro original. Pip sintió entonces lástima por ella, se la veía cansada, débil, frágil.

-Volvamos a la mansión –suspiró el Capitán-. Aquí ya hemos acabado, ahora le toca el turno al equipo de limpieza.

…………………………………………………….

Integra golpeó furiosa la mesa, había visto la imagen de Lia por las noticias, por suerte Pip la había vuelto a esconder antes de que enfocaran bien la imagen, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Cuando vuelva me va a oír –gruñó ella.

-Las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad ya han llegado –anunció Walter-. Y el grupo de asalto también.

La mujer se levantó y se apresuró en recibirlos. Pip llevaba a Lia envuelta aún en la manta, la chica cojeaba con cansancio.

-¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?!¡Te has dejado ver por los medios! –le gritó Integra bajando por las escaleras.

-Si no le importa, déjeme en paz un par de días –contestó la joven con impertinencia.

-¡No te atrevas a…! –la mujer se quedó sin habla cuando Lia se quitó la manta de encima, dejando a la vista el cuerpo mutilado.

La vampiresa la miró con seriedad y caminó hacia las mazmorras. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió unas terribles arcadas que no pudo contener. Salpicó el suelo con sangre. Pip la miró de hito en hito, al igual que el resto de los presentes. La joven vomitaba sangre sin cesar, sangre oscura, casi negra; hasta que exhausta cayó al suelo inconsciente musitando algo.

El mercenario corrió hasta ella.

-Ya me encargo yo –Alucard salió de entre las sombras y cogió a Lia en brazos-. Traer bolsas de sangre, pero no de las humanas.

El vampiro se llevó a las mazmorras el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica que de cada vez temblaba con más violencia, mientras la fiebre subía con rapidez.

Alucard sí que había escuchado sus últimas palabras antes de quedar sin conocimiento: "Otra vez no". Sentía una terrible curiosidad por saber qué significaba, además se había dado cuenta de que en su oscura cabellera había aparecido otro mechón blanco.

………………………………………………………….

La oscura sala estaba solo iluminada por el brillo de las pantallas.

-El proyecto 53-B ha caído –anunció con temor el doctor.

-No importa, gracias a él hemos descubierto un valioso espécimen –sonrió el rechoncho hombrecillo.

-¿La añado entonces a la lista? –preguntó el doctor con manos temblorosas por la emoción.

-¡Por supuesto! Un talento así no se puede desperdiciar –rió el hombrecillo-. Ponla justo después de Alucard, aunque quizá la podríamos poner en primer lugar… hacía tiempo que no veía un baño de sangre tan espectacular.

Su risa resonó en la sala. En sus redondas gafas se reflejaba la imagen congelada en las pantallas. Entre la nieve podía distinguirse una figura femenina, rodeada de sombras que crecían a su alrededor, naciendo de ella y consumiendo hasta la luz.

**Nota de autor: **_Pasad por la página en la que tengo colgada una historia que seguro os encantará, escrita por mí y unas amigas: "Emisarias: subescuadrón 49". No seáis perezosos y echadle un vistazo, que seguro os gustará: entrad en mi perfil y dadle al link de fictionpress, en la página que se os abra podréis encontrarla._


	4. Baile de gala

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actulizar, pero con los examenes he tardado mucho en poder acabar el capitulo, y por los examenes tambien, mi "editor" no ha tenido tiempo de pasarlo a ordenador, que se le va a hacer, cosas del instituto. Espero que este capítulo os guste y ya sabéis, dejad reviews para saber cual es vuestra opinion!!

**Capítulo 4. Baile de gala **

El cuerpo de la joven seguía temblando sin control. Puso una mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo, la fiebre seguía subiendo, si aquello no paraba, acabaría muriendo sin remedio. Miró sus heridas, habían dejado de sangrar pero de ellas se desprendía un olor fétido, corrupto. Lia estaba luchando contra el virus de los zombis. Alucard no sabía si por ser medio humana podría llegar a convertirse en ghoul, aunque aquello era ahora lo de menos, lo más importante era bajar la fiebre.

Cogió el débil cuerpo en brazos y se lo llevó al baño. La metió en la ducha y la desvistió, dejándola en ropa interior. Luego él se quitó la gabardina de cuero rojo y se metió con ella en la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua fría. Se sentó en el plato de ducha y cogió a Lia, tumbándola sobre él. Levantó uno de los brazos heridos de la chica y comenzó a sorber la sangre envenenada para luego escupirla. Sintió unas terribles arcadas, aquella sangre tenía un sabor nauseabundo, pero tenía que continuar hasta asegurarse de que había quitado la mayor parte del veneno. Poco a poco el desagradable sabor fue desapareciendo, volviéndose más dulce.

Integra entró en la habitación, pero no encontró a nadie en ella. Al fondo de la sala la puerta del baño estaba entornada, se podía ver luz en su interior y escuchar el agua correr. La mujer dejó dos bolsas de sangre sobre la mesa y empujó la puerta del baño. Su expresión se enfureció.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Alucard levantó la cabeza, tenía los labios cubiertos de la sangre oscura que se esforzaba por eliminar del cuerpo de Lia. Escupió el veneno antes de responder.

-La fiebre no deja de subir, si no la enfrío y elimino el veneno, no sé si morirá o se convertirá en un ghoul.

Integra lo miró con desaprobación, sabía que en el fondo, el vampiro estaba disfrutando de tener a la joven a su disposición.

-Se equivoca ama, no me estoy aprovechando –Alucard escupió una vez más la sangre de la herida del hombro -. Por favor, llene la bañera de agua fría.

La mujer hizo lo que le pidió el vampiro. Alucard salió de la ducha con la chica en brazos, metiéndola en la bañera entre los débiles temblores que le provocaban la fiebre.

-¿Has bebido su sangre? –Integra se cruzó de brazos con seriedad.

-No, por eso no he podido eliminar el veneno del todo, ahora le toca a ella combatir la infección.

El vampiro cogió su abrigo y salió del baño. La mujer miró a Lia, seguía inconsciente dentro de la bañera, temblando por la fiebre mientras el agua se volvía roja por las heridas aun abiertas. Había algo en aquella chica que no le terminaba de gustar.

………………………………………………………

Se despertó sobresaltada, estaba confusa, tardó mucho en ser consciente de que estaba en su cuarto de baño, metida en una bañera de agua helada. Salió del baño con paso tembloroso. Mareada, cayó sobre la cama y se hizo un ovillo. Tenía frío, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía unas terribles nauseas. Todo le daba vueltas. Estiró de las sabanas y se tapó para coger algo de calor, cerró los ojos para dormir, pero cada vez que lo hacía veía las caras de los ghouls del centro comercial. Escuchó el sonido de un plástico al rasgarse. Alguien se sentó en la cama junto a ella retirándole el húmedo pelo de la cara. Con los ojos brillantes por la fiebre miró al hombre moreno que se había sentado a su lado con una bolsa de sangre en la mano.

-No quiero... –gimió ella.

-Quieras o no, necesitas beber, estás muy débil y la fiebre no baja –el vampiro habló con voz suave-. Siéntate.

-No puedo moverme –musitó ella.

Con cuidado Alucard la sentó envolviéndola en las sábanas apoyándola contra la pared y dándole la bolsa de sangre. Pero no la cogió, tenía la vista perdida en las sombras del lugar. Entonces Alucard acercó la bolsa abierta a su rostro. Los ojos de la chica se aclararon. El vampiro sonrió, el instinto de la muchacha era más fuerte que su voluntad, necesitaba sangre con urgencia, y su simple olor despertaba su sed. Con movimientos torpes se hizo con la bolsa y comenzó a beber con urgencia. En apenas cinco minutos había vaciado las siete bolsas de sangre animal.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el edificio? –le preguntó el no-muerto.

Lia no contestó, volvía a estar con la mirada perdida.

-Lia, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No lo recuerdo –musitó.

-¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?

-Nada… los humanos asustados, los zombis a mi alrededor… y nada más –su voz era temblorosa.

Alucard frunció el ceño.

-Antes de desmayarte dijiste: "otra vez no", ¿cuántas veces te ha pasado lo mismo?

-Cuenta los mechones blancos –contestó la muchacha escuetamente.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

-En la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en Alemania, no recuerdo tres semanas.

El no-muerto hizo memoria, no recordaba haber escuchado ningún caso de matanza, a excepción de los campos de concentración, en aquella época. Alucard se giró para encararla y seguir averiguando cosas, pero Lia se había quedado dormida. El vampiro suspiró, la recostó en la cama y la dejó dormir tranquila; otra noche seguirían con el interrogatorio.

………………………………………………………………..

Integra estaba revisando las grabaciones del centro comercial, apenas había podido sacar nada en claro, las imágenes estaban llenas de nieve e interferencias. Lo único que se podía apreciar era una silueta oscura que se movía con una rapidez asombrosa. La mujer estaba segura de que era Lia, pero con ese material no podía probarlo, porque de demostrar que realmente era ella, tendría que tomar medidas, sería una joven demasiado peligrosa…

-Infórmame.

Alucard salió de su escondrijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No ha dicho mucho, aparte de estar débil, no recuerda gran cosa.

Su ama lo miró con escepticismo.

-No se preocupe, en cuanto mejore volveré a preguntar.

-No me interesan las respuestas, quiero pruebas. Si quiere, puede mentirnos fácilmente.

-¿En qué está pensando?

-Vigílala de cerca y comprueba sus capacidades.

-¿Quiere otra prueba? –el vampiro sonrió divertido.

-No exactamente, estaba pensando en un entrenamiento.

-Sabe perfectamente que a mi esas cosas no se me dan bien.

Integra comenzó a reír levantándose de su escritorio.

-Entonces tendrás que tragarte el orgullo, entrenándola comprobaras mejor sus aptitudes y podrás convertirla en un verdadero vampiro… que es lo que estas deseando, Alucard, a mi no me engañas.

El no-muerto se mantuvo en silencio, pero hizo una pequeña reverencia dando a entender que aun en desacuerdo, obedecía a su ama. La mujer volvió a su escritorio una vez Alucard desapareció. No sabia si consentir que esos vampiros estuvieran juntos tanto tiempo, podía ser buena idea, o un error que traería graves consecuencias.

……………………………………………………..

Después de una semana, Lia había recuperado las fuerzas, aunque seguía sin poder recordar nada. Tampoco es que le importara mucho, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, y sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser la última. Su consuelo era que no había muerto ningún humano, según el informe. Integra la hizo llamar, en su despacho se encontró con los dos vampiros y el mercenario.

-Gracias al interrogatorio del espía y la investigación que hemos realizado, sabemos que Milenium organiza una fiesta con altos cargos y familias ricas alemanas, que tienen ideología nazi. Vuestra misión será infiltraros e intentar averiguar donde se esconden los cabecillas y cuales son sus propósitos.

-¿Qué clase de fiesta? –preguntó Pip.

-Es una fiesta privada y de alta categoría: trajes de etiqueta, modales refinados… Hazte una idea –contestó la mujer con sequedad.

-¿A quién debemos interrogar? –Alucard la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-A nadie. Con los satélites hemos descubierto que bajo la mansión existe una especie de base. La cantidad de energía que consume el edificio es propia de los lugares en los que existen gran cantidad de ordenadores potentes. Deberéis copiar los archivos y traerlos.

-Como usted desee, mi ama –el no-muerto hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala seguido de Ceres.

Pip también se fue tras una inclinación de cabeza. Pero Lia no se movió.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Integra frunció el ceño.

-En esas fiestas… se baila, ¿verdad?… y con tacones altos…

-Por supuesto –la mujer se sorprendió al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la joven–. No sabes bailar.

-No –musitó ella avergonzada–. Me crié en una familia humilde, yo nunca… he tenido la necesidad de bailar.

-No te preocupes, tenemos una semana para que aprendas –sonrió Integra poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. Mañana al mediodía ve al salón.

La vampiresa asintió y regresó a las mazmorras.

Al día siguiente Lia se movía inquieta de un lado a otro del salón, estaba nerviosa, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de Integra. La puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron Pip y la mujer de larga cabellera rubia.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –la chica lo miró con enfado.

-Bernadotte es un experto bailarín, será tu pareja en la fiesta, así que lo mejor será que aprendas con él.

-¿Mi pareja? ¿Él?

-¿Prefieres a Alucard? –la mujer alzó una ceja.

-¡No!

-Aunque no lo creas, puedo ser un caballero –rió Pip tendiéndole una mano.

La muchacha la cogió y el chico estiró de ella haciéndole dar una vuelta sobre si misma hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. Las horas se le pasaban volando, era muy divertido practicar con el mercenario, que no paraba de hacer bromas.

-Por hoy, creo que ya está bien –dijo Integra apagando la música–. Aprendes rápido, mañana probaremos esos mismos pasos con tacones y no con deportivas.

Pip y Lia rieron.

………………………………………………………..

La noche de la fiesta llegó, Lia miró el vestido con una mueca. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de ambientes, llenos de gente prepotente y falsa. Suspiró. Tenía que ir quisiera o no, era una misión. O la cumplía, o acabaría en las zarpas de Alucard, algo que sin duda, sería peor que la muerte.

-¿Estás lista? –Ceres llamó a la puerta.

-Dame unos minutos más… o mejor un par de días –gimió poniéndose el vestido.

Aunque era negro, no le gustaba, se estaba imaginando la mirada burlona del vampiro, y eso la ponía de mal humor.

-No es por meterte prisa, pero tenemos que ser puntuales y hay una hora y media de camino –le dijo Ceres impaciente.

La vampiresa abrió la puerta con resignación. Ceres se la quedó mirando con asombro.

Pip no dejaba de aflojarse el cuello de la camisa, estaba atacado de los nervios, aquella misión suponía meterse en la boca del lobo; además Integra le había prohibido fumar aquella noche.

-Cálmate –rió el vampiro que estaba a su lado-. Si bordamos nuestro papel conseguiremos aplastar a ese grupillo de aficionados.

-¿Y si nos aplastan a nosotros?

Alucard rió con fuerza, aquello no ocurriría jamás. Los pasos de unos tacones resonaron en el vestíbulo de la mansión. El vampiro sonrió con maldad mientras el mercenario se quedaba con la boca abierta. Ceres llevaba un vestido rojo con un generoso escote, y Lia un vestido negro con la espalda al aire y que estaba abierto por un lado dejando ver una de sus piernas.

La joven entornó los ojos con enfado. Ceres se ruborizó hasta adquirir casi el mismo color que su vestido.

Madame Pip le tendió una mano a Lia.

¿Y si nos cambiamos las parejas? Alucard miró al chico con una ceja levantada.

Ni lo sueñes contestó la chica colocándose junto al mercenario.

Alucard no quiero problemas esta noche, así que más os vale a los cuatro jugar bien vuestras cartas Integra los observó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Los cuatro asintieron. El coche que los esperaba era un modelo clásico. Lia miró de reojo al vampiro, estaba diferente con aquel traje negro, parecía un hombre de familia noble con aquel porte orgulloso y arrogante, en conjunto tenía una imagen muy atractiva. La chica apartó la vista de él nada más darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Y yo que creía que sería una limusina lloriqueó Pip.

El no-muerto cerraba la marcha, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lia. La joven llevaba el pelo negro recogido, dejando a la vista la espalda blanca adornada con aquel extraño tatuaje. Cuanto más la miraba, más sentía crecer en su interior una sensación que creía muerta hacía años.

……………………………………………………..

El lugar de la fiesta era un antiguo castillo privado. En sus alrededores había guardias armados que controlaban el paso de los invitados. El coche paró frente a unas escaleras de piedra, iluminados con antorchas.

Empieza el juego el vampiro sonrió mostrando sus blancos colmillos mientras se ponía unas gafas de cristal rojo.

El interior del castillo estaba repleto de gente, apenas se podía dar un paso sin pedir permiso para poder pasar.

Nos encontraremos aquí en quince minutos susurró Ceres.

Los dos vampiros se perdieron entre la gente.

Bien, manos a la obra, es hora de lucir nuestros encantos –rió Pip.

………………………………………..

Están aquí.

¡Fantástico! ¡Maravilloso! No les pierdan de vista, caballeros. Esta noche nos ofrecerán un espectáculo único.

……………………………………………….

Era la cuarta vez que se reencontraban.

–Aquí nadie sabe nada –opinó Pip–. La mitad no saben muy bien la finalidad de la fiesta.

–De lo que no hay duda es de que todos son de ideología nazi –suspiró Lia.

–Pip, Ceres, dad otra vuelta, pero esta vez no para hablar con la gente, intentad encontrar algo que nos lleve a esos supuestos ordenadores –ordenó Alucard.

–Voy con ellos.

–Será sospechoso si van más de dos que no sean una pareja. Quédate conmigo, disfrutemos un poco de la fiesta –le susurró en el oído.

–¡Suéltame! –se quejó Lia cuando el no-muerto le puso una mano en el hombro.

Pero la vampiresa y el mercenario ya habían vuelto a desaparecer.

–Como ves, no tienes alternativa.

Alucard cogió su mano y la guió hasta la zona de baile.

–Según he oído, aprendiste a bailar, ¿no?

–No pienso bailar contigo –la joven lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? Si lo haces, nos descubrirían.

Lia lo miró con odio, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Accedió a regañadientes, pero aquello lo iba a pagar y con creces.

La música resonó en el castillo, la joven se dejaba llevar por el vampiro, que indudablemente estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Alucard sintió el calor que desprendía el calor de la semihumana, y sintió como un hormigueo se extendía por su cuerpo haciendo más fuerte aquella renovada sensación. Lia sintió un escalofrío cuando el vampiro comenzó a bajar la mano por su espalda, acariciando la piel a su paso.

–Sigue bajando y te arrepentirás –le amenazó ella–. Me da igual que estemos metidos en la boca del lobo.

–No te hagas la dura, se te ha erizado la piel –rió en su oído.

Con un empujón se apartó de él.

–Hemos encontrado algo –informó Pip apareciendo de golpe.

–Vamos.

Alucard se abrió paso entre la gente. Llegaron a un pasillo iluminado tenuemente. Antes de desaparecer por él la música dejó de sonar. Ceres apartó uno de los pesados cuadros, dejando a la vista un panel con un teclado.

–¿Y la contraseña? –Lia examinó el panel.

Pip sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño teclado y unos cables que instaló en el panel, a los pocos segundos se abrió una puerta oculta cerca de ellos.

–Adoro la tecnología –sonrió el chico volviendo a guardar el teclado.

Entraron con cuidado, todo estaba oscuro; lo único que había eran unas escaleras que bajaban. La puerta se cerró tras ellos a la vez que se encendía una tenue luz azulada. Lia cogió su pistola, no se fiaba de que todo estuviera tan tranquilo.

–¿De dónde la has sacado? –Pip la miró sorprendido.

Lia suspiró y se echó el vestido a un lado. En una de sus piernas llevaba un pequeño arnés.

–¿Acaso crees que Ceres y yo íbamos a venir desarmadas?

–Tienes razón –rió el mercenario.

Siguieron bajando hasta llegar a una enorme sala. El aire allí estaba viciado, como si en aquel no hubiera nadie en meses. Los ordenadores eran viejos y estaban llenos de polvo. Pip intentó encender uno de los aparatos sin éxito.

–De aquí no creo que saquemos nada –gruñó el chico mirando al resto de los aparatos.

Los tres vampiros recorrieron la sala para asegurarse de que estaba vacía.

………………………………………………………….

–¡Que comience el espectáculo!

El doctor se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

……………………………………………………………..

Pip seguía intentando encontrar una fuente de información, pero ningún ordenador funcionaba. El chico comprobó que a la mitad de ellos les faltaban piezas.

Alucard miró a las escaleras sonriendo.

–Bienvenidos a la boca del lobo –rió sacando sus dos inmensas pistolas.

–Sabía que era una trampa, ¡lo sabía!

–Cálmate Bernadotte, tus latidos me desconcentran –el vampiro lo miró con severidad.

Lia también estaba tensa, no podía captar el olor de los atacantes en aquel ambiente tan cargado; lo último que deseaba en aquellos momentos era ver aparecer ghouls por las escaleras. Unos resoplidos y jadeos resonaron por el hueco de la escalera. Unas enormes bestias se abalanzaron sobre ellos con las fauces abiertas. Pip disparó a una de las criaturas que cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Lia rebanó el cuello a una de ellas, que seguía moviéndose aun con la cabeza colgada.

–¡¿Perros?! ¡¿Ahora experimentan con perros?! –Pip no salía de su asombro mientras le daba un tiro a otro.

Alucard cogió al último de los animales cuando se le tiró encima. Le agarró la boca y la abrió de golpe hasta partirle la mandíbula. El silencio retornó al lugar. Los cadáveres de las criaturas estaban tirados por todos lados. Sus cuerpos apenas tenían pelo. Parecía como si estuvieran infectados por los ghouls ya que en algunos sitios la piel estaba corrupta.

–Salgamos de aquí –propuso Ceres con la pistola aun en alto.

–No podemos irnos hasta conseguir la información.

–Aquí no hay nada, esto es solo una trampa –Lia fulminó al vampiro con la mirada–. Si tu quieres quedarte aquí para jugar, bien por ti, pero los demás nos vamos.

El vampiro comenzó a reír, su risa fría retumbó por las paredes de piedra. Los tres se estremecieron.

–Salid… si podéis…

Un perro se abalanzó sobre Ceres desde la espalda, pero no llegó a tocarla porque de las sombras surgió un enorme perro negro con seis ojos inyectados en sangre, que agarró a la atacante por el cuello devorándolo en pocos segundos. Los animales infectados no tardaron en rodearles, salían de todas partes.

–Que no os muerdan u os infectarán –advirtió el vampiro.

Pip asintió mirando fijamente a uno de los animales que estaba subido en una mesa listo para atacar. Cuándo el perro saltó sobre él, el mercenario se apartó y le clavó en la nuca la daga que llevaba escondida en la chaqueta. Otras dos bestias más se abalanzaron sobre el animal moribundo que se retorcía en el suelo, destrozándolo a bocados.

Lia miró con asco la escena, aquellos animales eran increíblemente violentos. Disparó a otro que corría hacia ella y de una patada rompió el cráneo a uno de los perros que se le acercaba por la espalda. Ceres cayó al suelo cuando una de las bestias se le tiró encima, con un movimiento rápido le rompió el cuello. La vampiresa se incorporó con rapidez lista para volver a defenderse. El enorme perro negro de Alucard corría por todos lados. Destrozando a las criaturas que encontraba en su camino. Lia no tuvo tiempo de disparar, los dientes de uno de los perros se clavaron en su brazo. Con un puntapié se lo quitó de encima. El sabueso de Alucard le atacó por un lado.

-¡Que no te muerdan! –le gritó el vampiro.

-¡Si tu chucho fuera más rápido no tendríamos tantos problemas! –le gritó ella.

Pegó el brazo herido a su pecho, le dolía horrores, pero al menos no sangraba mucho. Dio un paso hacia delante para seguir peleando cuando el suelo se hundió. Cayó en un pequeño habitáculo. Intentó incorporarse pero el lugar por el que había caído estaba cerrado, ni siquiera podía estirar las piernas en ese pequeño lugar.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, tenía la sensación de que las paredes se estrechaban por momentos.

-¡Socorro! –golpeó con fuerza la piedra, que no se movió de su sitio- ¡Alucard! ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Por favor!

Se quedaba sin aire, no podía respirar, las paredes seguían estrechándose y no dejaban que ella se moviera salvo para golpear con los puños la piedra.

-¡Alucard!

Entonces sintió algo, una presencia que había aparecido junto a ella. No era el vampiro, era otra cosa. Las sombras crecieron a su alrededor, inundándolo todo con una penumbra absoluta. Aquella sensación de angustia comenzó a desaparecer, ahora respiraba más lentamente, a la vez que sentía como las paredes dejaban de estrecharse. Aquella presencia que estaba junto a ella le hacía sentirse segura y a salvo. Cerró los ojos para intentar olvidar por unos segundos que estaba encerrada.

Al abrirlos se quedó sin aliento. Ya no estaba en el extraño agujero; estaba dentro de un armario de madera robusta. Escuchaba el eco de unas voces al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Dónde está?

-Aquí no hay nadie.

-Mamá –musitó ella pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-Puedo olerla ¡Dime dónde está o morirás maldita humana!

-Sin educación, no llegarás muy lejos.

Un golpe contra la puerta le hizo retroceder en el interior del armario. Una estaca atravesó la madera y un grito de dolor y rabia resonó en la casa.

……………………………………………………………..

El último perro cayó al suelo sin vida. Pip se apoyó en una de las mesas recuperando el aliento. Ceres dio una vuelta de reconocimiento para asegurarse de que no quedaban más animales.

-Despejado –anunció respirando con alivio.

-¿Dónde está Lia? –Alucard la buscó con la mirada.

-Hace un momento estaba aquí –el mercenario señaló el lugar incrédulo.

El vampiro se acercó al lugar señalado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, había algo allí, algo peligroso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Ceres frunció el ceño, veía algo extraño en los ojos de su amo.

Alucard se agachó y tanteó las piedras.

-Está aquí abajo –musitó- Y no está sola.

-¡Tenemos que sacarla! –Pip se apresuró en buscar una trampilla.

El no-muerto lo hizo a un lado y con dificultad consiguió abrir la pesada trampilla. Con un tirón brusco arrancó la tapa y la tiró lejos de él. Los tres se asomaron por el hueco. No se veía nada, solo oscuridad. Entonces aparecieron seis ojos blancos, vacíos y sin vida. Pip y Ceres retrocedieron de un salto cuando se abrió una enorme boca repleta de sientes que los atacó. Alucard se mantuvo en su sitio, mirando fijamente a aquella criatura oculta, que lo volvió a amenazar con las fauces abiertas. La oscuridad desapareció. Lia estaba inconsciente en el interior de la trampa. Alargó los brazos y la sacó.

-¿Está… muerta? –Ceres la miró con preocupación.

-No, solo inconsciente.

Lia abrió los ojos de golpe inspirando con fuerza, como si se hubiera quedado momentáneamente sin aire. Y con rapidez, y para el asombro de todos, abrazó al vampiro con fuerza buscando protección. Alucard frunció el ceño extrañado.

La chica se fue calmando poco a poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de a quien estaba abrazada y se alejó de él con rapidez mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –Pip le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bien ahora que ya no estoy ahí dentro –la joven señaló el hueco.

-¿Qué era esa cosa que estaba contigo? –Ceres la miró con temor.

-No había nada ahí –pero recordó la sensación de compañía y protección- Creo…

-Ya haréis las preguntas más tarde, aquí no hay nada, volvamos para informar a lady Integra –Alucard estaba al pie de las escaleras y los miraba con seriedad.

Los tres lo siguieron con rapidez, Cuando llegaron al piso superior solo había un silencio opresivo.

-Esto no me gusta –musitó el mercenario adelantándose.

El joven llegó hasta el gran salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, pero todo estaba oscuro y sin vida. La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales, creando un escalofriante juego de luz y sombra. Pip se escondió tras una columna al ver a cinco de aquellos perros que comían algo a unos metros. El chico se fijó mejor, había varios cadáveres esparcidos por la sala, los perros estaban agrupados a su alrededor; algunos de ellos se peleaban por un trozo de carne. Con todo el sigilo posible, sacó de su chaqueta varias bombas.

Los perros levantaron la cabeza ladrando cuando Alucard y las dos chicas aparecieron en el lugar. Y una vez más los animales se lanzaron a la carrera en busca de carne fresca. Pip tiró las bombas todo lo lejos que pudo y corrió junto a sus compañeros. El pitido de los explosivos se hizo más rápido y antes de que el primero de los sabuesos llegara, Alucard extendió los brazos y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Las llamas devoraban la parte del castillo que aún quedaba en pie.

-Menuda encerrona, nos hemos librado por los pelos –Pip se encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada.

-Volvamos ya, aquí ya no queda nada por hacer –suspiro Lia caminando por el césped.

………………………………………………………

El doctor se mordía los dedos con nerviosismo, había visto la cara de descontento del Mayor.

-No ha sido una buena idea experimentar con perros, son estúpidos y se mueven por instinto –opinó el rechoncho rubio sentado en su silla- Cálmate, no tomaré represalias, al fin y al cabo, la idea fue mía.

El doctor suspiró con alivio.

-Lo que más me molesta es haber perdido la oportunidad de atrapar a la chica.

-La próxima vez no fallaremos –dijo el doctor con energía.

-Por tu bien, más vale que no.

El hombre se colocó las gafas con una sonrisa cruel.

………………………………………………

Llegaron a la mansión cuando despuntaba el alba. Ceres se desperezó con un bostezo.

-Por fin en casa –sonrió ella.

Pip rió. Lia caminaba detrás, con paso calmado; levantó la vista y miró al vampiro que iba a la cabeza. Agarró con fuerza la pistola.

Un fuerte disparo resonó en los jardines.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Ceres la miró furiosa.

Lia se acercó al vampiro que yacía en el suelo con la mitad de su cráneo hecho trizas.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías –le dijo ella pasando por su lado.

El mercenario y la vampiresa observaron la escena sin entender nada en absoluto. Una risa fría se extendió por los jardines junto con los primeros rayos de sol. Alucard se levantó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tendrás que mejorar mucho para darme una lección –musitó- ¡Vamos mujer policía!

Ceres lo siguió hacia el interior de la mansión con paso rápido.


	5. Cacerías solitarias

Se que tanta disculpa ya suena a excusa... pero es que los estudios no me han dejado ni tiempo ni imaginación para seguir con el fic. Pero aquí está, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión con un Review. Feliz lectura!!!!!

**Capítulo 5. Cacerías solitarias**

Ceres llamó a la puerta de madera con los nudillos. Lía apareció tras ella con un libro en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Integra quiere que vayas un momento a su despacho –contestó la vampiresa.

-¿Es que aquí no tenéis vacaciones? –refunfuñó Lia dejando el libro sobre la mesa y poniéndose las deportivas.

Ceres la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo.

-¿Tu no vienes? –pregunto la chica.

-Solo quiere hablar contigo y con mi amo –aclaró la vampiresa.

Lia entornó los ojos, a saber que estaría tramando aquella mujer rubia con el chupasangre. Entró en el despacho pero solo vio a Integra.

-¿Y Alucard?

-Ya se ha ido –informó la mujer-, cosa que prefiero, no os quiero ver discutiendo.

-¿Qué tenía que decirme? –Lia se cruzó de brazos.

-De ahora en adelante tendrás que entrenar con Alucard una vez a la semana.

-No.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Integra alzó una ceja.

-Que no pienso entrenar con él. Pase que tenga que estar bajo su mismo techo, que me espíe por las noches y que me siga a todas partes; pero lo que no pienso aguantar es que me controle en mis entrenamientos –aclaró Lia con la mirada sombría.

-Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde las condiciones que tienes que cumplir para seguir en esta Organización. Así que no hay más que hablar –Lia la fulminó con la mirada- Alucard te irá a buscar cuando empiece el entrenamiento y te enseñará a ser una vampiresa.

-¡Yo no soy una vampiresa! –rugió la chica.

-Lo eres y lo sabes, así que deja de remugar. Hasta que no dejes de negarte eso, no dejarás de ser una cazadora débil.

Lia apretó los puños dispuesta a quejarse, pero Integra alzó una mano dando por zanjado el asunto. La joven salió del despacho pisando fuerte.

………………………………………………………………

Paró la moto y se quitó el casco. Aquella noche el aire le llevaba un olor muy extraño, y picada por la curiosidad había seguido el rastro desde la mansión. Las calles estaban desiertas, sin duda alguna la gente prefería quedarse en casa los días de lluvia, mejor para ella, así no tendría que preocuparse por ningún humano.

A medida que caminaba por el barrio el olor se hizo más fuerte, era parecido al de perro mojado, pero más desagradable. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un cubo de basura al volcase.

-Malditos gatos –musitó.

En la oscuridad aparecieron unos ojos brillantes. Lia levantó el arma preparada para atacar. De la sombra del edificio salió un hombre joven y robusto. Puso el dedo en el gatillo, aquel hombre le daba mala espina, no era un vampiro, pero tampoco humano. El hombre entonces aulló, y junto a él aparecieron otros tres más, con la mirada brillante como la de un lobo. Y sin previo aviso la atacaron, los tres al mismo tiempo.

Lia se movió con rapidez y disparó. Uno de los hombres cayó al suelo, pero se levantó como si nada. La herida de bala ahumaba pero sin sangrar. Los otros tres miraron a su compañero y volvieron a aullar. La joven sacó su daga, si las balas no servían, la daga seguro que sí. Pero a penas pudo reaccionar al ataque, coordinados como una jauría Lia no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar defenderse, pero sin mucho éxito. Esquivando uno de los golpes cortó el aire con su daga. El brazo de uno de los hombres comenzó a sangrar, pero apenas era un corte superficial. "No lo entiendo, tenía que haberle cortado el brazo… ¡El corte era perfecto!" la joven lo miró con asombro. Sintió un doloroso zarpazo en la espalda, se tiró al suelo y rodó sobre si misma escapando así del cerco. Echó a correr y cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente subió a unas escaleras de emergencia y se escondió entre las sombras del tercer piso. A los pocos minutos escucho a los hombres, se asomó con cuidado y pudo verlos. La estaban rastreando como si fueran perros, cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta la profunda herida de su espalda que aún no había terminado de sanar.

Una mano le tapó la boca y estiró de ella hasta las sombras. Lia se zafó y se alejó del agresor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que no ibas a ser capaz de derrotar a tres hombres lobo tú sola –contestó Alucard observando a los tres hombres.

-¿Esos son hombres lobo? –Lia se asomó a observar.

-¿Nunca habías visto a ninguno? –la chica negó con la cabeza- Tienes que dispararles directamente al corazón, solo así acabarás con ellos, cualquier otro sitio no servirá de nada… Bueno, quizá un buen disparo en la cabeza también acabe con ellos.

-Descuida, eso ya lo he comprobado.

-Entonces empecemos la cacería, hoy tenemos a una presa grande –Alucard sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

El vampiro desapareció entre las sombras. Lia bajó de un salto. Los hombres lobo se giraron hacia ella. Sonó un fuerte disparo y uno de los hombres cayó al suelo entre aullidos de dolor, mientras su herida en el pecho humeaba. Los otros tres aullaron furiosos.

Lia se preparó para el ataque. Pero algo les pasó a los hombres lobo, sus huesos empezaron a crujir y sus articulaciones se movían de forma brusca, su cuerpo se volvió más peludo, y sus rasgos se alargaron. Frente a ella aparecieron tres enormes lobos que se sostenían en sus patas traseras. La joven sonrió, empezó a correr y saltó, dándole una patada en la cara a uno de los licántropos que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás. Lia se colocó a su espalda y antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera reaccionar, disparó. La bala le atravesó el pecho y el licántropo cayó al suelo. Un fuerte golpe la lanzó contra la pared de un edificio, dejándola tirada en el suelo sin conocimiento.

Unos golpecitos en la mejilla la hicieron reaccionar. Alucard estaba agachado junto a ella sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Despierta dormilona, la fiesta se acabó y tú te has quedado dormida –rió el vampiro.

Lia se incorporó mareada, unos metros más allá estaban los cadáveres de los cuatro licántropos.

-Para ser una cazadora experimentada te han dejado fuera de combate muy rápido, ¿no crees? –Alucard reía con ganas.

-Cállate –gruñó ella masajeándose el brazo dolorido.

El regreso a la mansión fue insoportable, Alucard se empeñó en subirse con ella en la moto y a parte de pasarse riendo todo el camino, no perdió la oportunidad de agarrarla fuertemente de la cintura, con lo que podía sentir la cálida piel de la chica.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! –exigió ella gritando para que su voz se ollera por encima del rugido de la moto.

-¿Y qué harás si me niego? ¿Desmayarte? –rió Alucard.

Lia frenó en seco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con lo que el vampiro se golpeó la cara con el casco rompiéndose la nariz y cayendo aparatosamente de la moto.

-Eres demasiado agresiva, si no te controlas, los licántropos no serán los únicos que te ayuden a dormir –comentó él limpiándose con el reverso de la mano la sangre de la cara y volviéndose a subir a la moto.

Lia se giró en su asiento y levantó la visera del casco.

-Baja, ahora –dijo con enfado.

Esta vez el no-muerto obedeció, había visto los ojos de la muchacha y por primera vez hacía ya mucho tiempo había vuelto a sentir en su estómago aquel cosquilleo que le producía la prudencia ante algo peligroso. La mirada de la chica había cambiado, era más clara, más peligrosa.

La moto arrancó de nuevo y desapareció por la carretera. Alucard se quedó pensando, tal vez su ama tenía razón, tal vez Lia era más de lo que aparentaba…

-Perfecto –musitó con una sonrisa cruel.

Ahora tenía una razón para cruzar la línea que la joven le marcaba, quería ver qué era capaz de hacer un mestizo, saber si aquellos cuentos que había escuchado eran reales o solo una exageración.

………………………………………………………………………

Mantuvo la concentración cerrando los ojos, necesitaba mantener el equilibrio un minuto más.

-¡Bella durmiente! Primera noche de entrenamiento –la llamó Alucard.

-Ya estoy entrenando, así que déjame en paz –Lia intentó ignorarlo, pero su rodilla derecha tembló.

-No me hagas ir a por ti –la amenazó- A mi tampoco me apetece, así que no hagas las cosas más difíciles. O cumples las órdenes o te vas a la calle, y sinceramente, preferiría que no obedecieras a mi ama.

Lia bajó la pierna izquierda, ya continuaría con su entrenamiento en otro momento, se acercó al vampiro y lo miró con rabia.

-Que sea rápido –exigió- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Durará lo que tenga que durar, todo depende de lo rápido que aprendas.

Bajaron a las mazmorras y entraron en una sala grande, era fría y una extraña niebla se extendía por el suelo. Lia frunció el ceño.

-¿No te gusta? Pensé que este ambiente despertaría tu lado nocturno –sonrió Alucard.

-Sigue soñando –se limitó a decir ella.

-Empecemos por los cambios de gravedad –dicho esto, de un salto se colocó en el techo, caminando por él- ¿Qué tal se te dan?

-Yo no puedo hacer eso.

-¡Claro que sí! Simplemente no quieres hacerlo –rió el no-muerto bajando por la pared hasta llegar de nuevo al suelo.

-Opina lo que quieras.

-Solo has de concentrarte y creer que puedes hacerlo –le tendió una mano para que se acercara.

Lia la miró con recelo pero al final la aceptó, caminaron juntos de la mano un buen rato.

-Cambiar la gravedad a tu antojo es una de las ventajas que tiene ser un vampiro, es un arma fantástica para las emboscadas –Alucard sonrió, como si recordara viejos tiempos- Cierra los ojos.

Lia obedeció y siguió caminando al lado del vampiro.

-Aunque está claro que tendrás que acostumbrarte a la nueva perspectiva. ¿no crees?

La joven abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa se vio en el techo junto al no-muerto. Entonces dejó de sentir la piedra bajo sus pies y se precipitó contra el suelo. Aunque antes de llegar a él consiguió dar una vuelta sobre si misma, con lo que cayó de pie fracturándose un tobillo.

-No tienes que perder la concentración –le dijo el vampiro acercándose a ella.

-No la habría perdido se me hubieras avisado antes –le reprochó ella sujetándose el tobillo roto con una mueca de dolor.

-Si te hubiera visado no habrías sido capaz de caminar por el techo. El truco está en olvidar qué está arriba y qué abajo.

Lia se levantó con un gruñido y cojeó un momento hasta que el hueso volvió a sanar.

-Gracias por la charla, ahora déjame ir –la joven caminó hasta la salida.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que aprendas a cambiar tu gravedad.

La sala se llenó con aquella espesa niebla, no se veían ni las paredes ni el suelo, era como si en esos momentos estuviera en medio de la nada.

-Alucard no estoy para juegos, ¡déjame salir ahora! –exigió Lia apretando los puños.

-Encuentra la salida y podrás irte –la risa del vampiro resonó en el lugar.

La joven suspiró, daría cualquier cosa por poder matar a esa maldita sanguijuela. Comenzó a caminar, pero pasó el tiempo y no llegó a ninguna parte, seguía rodeada por aquella maldita niebla.

-¡Alucard! ¡Déjate de jueguecitos! –gritó exasperada, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable ante el vampiro.

La niebla desapareció, y una vez más se dio cuenta de que estaba en el techo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando empezó a sentir que caía, y se concentró todo lo que puedo.

-Ahora este es mi suelo –musitó para ella.

Escuchó unas palmadas. Abrió los ojos. Alucard estaba aplaudiendo con una sonrisa cruel.

-Veo que ya lo has captado –le dijo- Estoy impresionado, nunca pensé que lo consiguieras en la primera noche. Ahora que ya no caes, camina.

Lia dio un paso, y luego otro, se sentía tan torpe como un bebé con sus primeros pasos. Alucard la observó con detenimiento, su paso era torpe, pero al menos había conseguido mantenerse en el techo, al contrario que Ceres; el vampiro suspiró con resignación, llevaba meses intentando que la joven mujer policía consiguiera cambiar su gravedad, pero apenas había conseguido dar dos pasos en una pared. Lia llevaba recorrido medio techo, y fue entonces cuando Alucard se percató: su ropa y pelo no caían hacia abajo, se mantenían como si la chica realmente caminara por el suelo. Frunció el ceño, ni siquiera él podía controlar tanto la gravedad de su alrededor, solo las de sus piernas y brazos.

Las piernas de la joven temblaron y sus pies se separaron del techo, aunque esta vez Alucard la cogió para evitar el golpe.

-Ya puedes irte –le dijo el vampiro dejándola en el suelo.

Ella asintió y salió de la sala, se sentía tremendamente cansada, pero a la vez orgullosa. El no-muerto miró como se cerraba la puerta, su interés por la semivampira había aumentado con creces.

…………………………………………………………..

Lia se metió en la cama después de practicar un poco más en su cuarto. La verdad era que le había comenzado a gustar eso de subirse por la paredes, aunque jamás lo admitiría delante del vampiro. Al poco tiempo de acurrucarse entre las sábanas se quedó dormida….

… Estaba sola en casa, pocas veces su madre se iba al pueblo, solo una o dos veces al mes. Y cuando la dejaba solo siempre se aseguraba de que la casa estuviera bien cerrada y no la dejaba salir, ni siquiera con un collar de ajos como de costumbre. Otra cosa que le había enseñado su madre era a esconderse en el armario si escuchaba algún ruido extraño. Odiaba el armario, era pequeño y oscuro, y dentro de él hacía frío. Muchas veces tenía que dormir dentro de él acurrucada entre mantas. Odiaba el armario. Su madre odiaba la noche, nunca dormía tranquila, prefería dormir de día. Pero esa tarde su madre no estaba, se había ido, así que aprovechó para jugar tranquilamente en el comedor con su muñeca, y como su madre no estaba, no pasaba nada si hacía ruido. Las horas pasaron y comenzó a anochecer, su madre no había llegado aún, y ella empezó a preocuparse. Además, llevaba tiempo sintiéndose observada. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la hizo levantarse de un salto. Otro fuerte golpe y cogió del suelo a su muñeca de trapo. Antes del tercer golpe ya había subido las escaleras a todo correr, y antes de que la puerta de la casa se viniera abajo, había entrado en el armario de su madre cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se acurrucó entre las mantas, no estaba asustada, simplemente inquieta. A pesar de que odiaba aquel armario había vuelto a entrar, jamás desobedecería a su madre. Seguramente el intruso no tardaría en irse, así que simplemente tenía que esperar. Pero los minutos pasaron y el extraño no abandonó la casa, se movía de un lugar a otro en el piso de abajo. Y su madre no volvía. El intruso empezó a subir las escaleras. Ahora si que empezaba a estar asustada, ¿y si el extraño le había hecho daño a su madre y por eso no volvía? En aquel armario se sentía aprisionada, si el extraño la encontraba dentro no tendría la oportunidad de escapar. Unas lágrimas de impotencia recorrieron sus mejillas, unas lágrimas espesas que olían a sangre. El extraño entró en la habitación de su madre, y pudo oír como olisqueaba algo. Unos ojos blancos y brillantes se abrieron junto a ella en el interior del armario, el miedo ya se había ido, y ambos esperaron a que el extraño llegara al armario. Las puertas de madera chirriaron al abrirse, y vio como el intruso cambiaba su sonrisa de triunfo por una mueca de horror antes de que gritara con fuerza.

La mujer llegó a la pequeña casa y vio la puerta en el suelo al haberse salido de los goznes. Subió con rapidez llamándola a gritos, y cuando entró en la habitación se quedó sin aire: en el suelo, frente al armario, había un hombre muerto, un hombre no, al acercarse vio los colmillos, era un vampiro, su cuerpo estaba mutilado y la sangre lo salpicaba todo. Rodeó el cadáver para llegar al armario, y la encontró dormida entre as mantas, la abrazó con fuerza despertándola. Su madre lloraba de alegría al ver que estaba sana y salva, simplemente tenía rastros de sangre en el rostro y un extraño mechón blanco en pelo negro azabache. La sacó del armario en brazos. Entonces lo vio, pero no se asustó, se sentía agradecida, sabía que gracias a él su hija seguía con vida. La bestia salió del armario y las miró a ambas, abriendo sus fauces mostrando hileras de dientes afilados…

Lia se despertó sobresaltada, su corazón latía con fuerza. Se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza, después de tantos años no entendían por qué los recuerdos confusos de su niñez la seguían atormentando en sueños.

…………………………………………………………………..

Alucard apoyó una mano en la puerta, lo había sentido, había sentido crecer por momentos el poder de Lia. Y eso le pareció inquietante, ya que si sus sentidos no lo engañaban, cosa que nunca hacían, la joven vampiresa estaba durmiendo ¿Acaso el poder podía crecer mientras unos dormía para luego volver a mengua al despertar?

-Es extraño –murmuró.

Se giró y pudo ver a Ceres en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Los has sentido? –le preguntó el no-muerto.

-Sí –contestó ella- Ha sido sobrecogedor.

…………………………………………………………………

No había vuelto a tener ninguna clase más de entrenamiento ¿Es que acaso Alucard ya se había cansado? Desde aquella noche sentía la necesidad de aprender más, quizá el no-muerto tenía razón y su lado vampírico estaba despertando; aunque Lia deseaba que no fuera así, le daba miedo lo que podía llegar a hacer si se transformaba en algo parecido a Alucard, "Antes muerta que acabar siendo como él, si es necesario, me quitaré l a vida" pensaba ella constantemente, aunque siempre una vocecilla respondñia en su cabeza: "Llegado el momento, ¿serías capaz?"

Aprovechando que en toda la noche no había visto a Alucard, bajó a la mazmorra en la que el vampiro la había entrenado. Le apetecía volver a practicar los cambios de gravedad. Al abrir las puertas vio el interior oscuro y frío, pero sin rastro de niebla. Escuchó un fuerte golpe, no estaba sola. Entró en la estancia y se encontró a Ceres en un rincón, tirada en el suelo con expresión abatida.

-¿Estás bien? –Lia se agachó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Déjame en paz, todo es culpa tuya .le contestó son rabia apartándose de ella y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Culpa mía? –la joven la miró sin entender.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias a ti cada día me trata peor!

-¿Alucard? ¿Esa sanguijuela te trata mal? ¡¿Y por qué no le plantas cara?!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No te enteras de nada porque nunca has tenido amo!

-Que le debas lealtad no quiere decir que te tengas que dejar pisotear –le dijo Lia.

Ceres abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-Yo creo que lo que quiere Alucard es que te reveles, que le plantes cara, por eso te tarta así, para que eches carácter.

-¿Tú crees? –la vampiresa la miró esperanzada.

-Sí, estoy más que segura.

-Pero no es solo eso, casi no se hacer nada bien y siempre me está comentando lo buena cazadora que eres y lo patética que soy yo –se lamentó.

-Te voy a decir lo mismo que me dijo Alucard: "Solo tienes que concentrarte y creer que puedes hacerlo" –le sonrió Lia- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Vale –Ceres sonrió y se levantó del suelo.

Pasaron la noche entrenando con los cambios de gravedad, al principio Ceres se cayó mucho, arrastrando a Lia en su caída. Pero al cabo de una hora Ceres era capaz de hasta correr por el techo.

-¿Ves como podías hacerlo?

-Bueno, aun me queda mucho para llegar a ser tan buena como tú –se lamentó Ceres, aunque con la mirada más alegre.

-Alucard exagera, si fuera tan buena no me habrían dejado KO tantas veces… y además ese maldito cadáver no se metería tanto conmigo –rió Lia.

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida.

-Me ha gustado mucho entrenar contigo –se despidió Ceres.

-A lo mejor un día de estos podemos trabajar juntas –Lia le tendió la mano y la vampiresa la estrechó.

-Pues creo que estáis de suerte, señoritas –Alucard salió de entre las sombras- Coged vuestras armas y subid al camión.

-Pero si está a punto de amanecer… -se quejó Ceres.

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo lloriqueando si quieres volver antes de que salga el sol –fulminó a la chica con la mirada.

Lia cogió a Ceres del hombro y la llevó consigo.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, demuéstrale esta noche de qué madera estás hecha –le susurró ella antes de ir a su habitación a prepararse.

Ceres asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

……………………………………………………………………….

El camión los dejó frente a un edificio a las afueras de Londres. Todo estaba silencioso, y la iluminación de las farolas le daba un aspecto tétrico a la estampa. Al subir las escaleras Lia pudo leer el cartel de "Policía" en la fachada.

-¿Qué hace aquí un vampiro? –preguntó ella.

-Seguramente habrá atacado o robado en algún sitio y lo habrán detenido. Los agentes le habrán servido de cena.

Las pesadas puertas no hicieron ningún ruido, al contrario que sus pasos, que resonaron con fuerza. Lia aspiró el aire, el olor a zombi dibujó una mueca de asco en su rostro. La recepción estaba desierta, aunque estaba llena de salpicaduras de sangre y marcas de bala, muchas de ellas había roto las lámparas que iluminaban el lugar. Sin duda alguna los policías habían intentado defenderse.

-No huele a vampiro –informó ella.

-Se habrá ido después de comer, seguramente los ghouls se habrán encargado del resto de la comisaría.

Algo se movió al fondo del pasillo de la izquierda. Lia levantó las armas y Ceres preparó su cañón. Fuera lo que fuera, no volvió a moverse.

-¿Crees que será buena idea separarse? Porque no me gustaría repetir lo de los grandes almacenes –comentó Lia- ¿Tú qué opinas Alucard?

Las dos chicas se giraron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban solas en la entrada.

-Maldita rata… que rápido se escabulle –gruñó ella.

-Da igual, tú y yo podemos con todos –sonrió Ceres.

Lia asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado de la vampiresa. El pasillo se le hizo interminable, después de lo de los grandes almacenes su claustrofobia se había incrementado y se sentía encerrada entre esas paredes, le daba la sensación de que si la atacaban, no tendría sitio para moverse. Un disparó resonó en el silencio y pasó silbando cerca de la oreja de Ceres. Ambas se tiraron al suelo. En el pasillo apareció un zombi ensangrentado y sin brazo izquierdo, pero sujetando una pistola con el derecho.

-¿Ghouls armados? Esto es nuevo –Lia torció el gesto.

Ceres levantó el Hallconen cuando hubo una ráfaga de disparos, Lia la cogió del hombro y estiró de ella hacia el interior de un despacho.

-Gracias –musitó ella avergonzada.

-No dejes a ninguno en pie –la joven le guiñó un ojo.

Lia se asomó por el marco de la puerta y otra ráfaga de disparos recorrió el pasillo, la chica disparó hacia los zombis que volvieron a disparar cuando ella hizo una pausa.

-A mi señal –le dijo.

Y sin previo aviso se adentró en el pasillo. Ceres hizo el amago de agarrarla por el brazo para impedirlo, pero se contuvo, Lia sabía lo que se hacía. La joven disparó con las dos manos, algunos zombies que estaban apostados en el pasillo cayeron al suelo, pero el resto levantó las armas de nuevo.

-¡Ahora!

Ceres salió del despacho y rodando sobre si misma se colocó en el centro del pasillo, y apenas sin mirar apretó el gatillo. Los zombies saltaron en pedazos salpicando las paredes con sangre y entrañas.

-Buen disparo.

La vampiresa se sobresaltó y miró al techo, Lia de un salto se había colocado en él para dejarle más espacio a la ex-policía.

-Sigamos, aun queda mucho edificio por limpiar.

Ambas siguieron el pasillo, Lia caminando por el techo y Ceres por el suelo. Unos ojos inyectados en sangre las observaban con interés.

Subieron al segundo piso, no se habían vuelto a encontrar con zombies desde la entrada, "Quizá Alucard sí que ha hecho algo después de todo" pensó Lia. Entonces algo la hizo estremecerse y una pared se materializó entre las dos cazadoras.

-¡Lia! –Ceres se acercó al muro y lo golpeó.

Su mano se hundió en la pared y ella se sorprendió, aunque se alejó del muro al ver salir de él una enorme bestia negra. Lia examinó el muro de cerca, frente a ella apareció un enorme ojo rojo.

-Alucard –gruñó.

Estaba claro que por alguna razón no quería que las dos fueran juntas, quizá las estaba poniendo de nuevo a prueba.

Lia decidió bajar a los calabozos, una puerta se abrió y por ella salieron diez zombies empujándose entre ellos para conseguir dar el primer bocado. La chica dio un salto y se impulsó con la pared, cambiando su gravedad consiguió mantenerse en el aire más tiempo, y dando vueltas sobre si misma pasó entre los zombies. Sacudió la daga ensangrentada que había sacado al saltar, y la guardó mientras a su espalda los zombies caían y desmembraban por donde Lia había cortado.

Llegó los calabozos con la pistola en alto. Era una sala enorme llena de pequeñas celdas, no había nada, estaba vacía, lo único que podía ver eran unos leves rastros de sangre en un rincón. Algo se abalanzó sobre ella desde atrás, se giró con rapidez lista para disparar.

-¡No dispares! ¡No dispares! –un chico con la cara pálida se tapó la cabeza por si su aviso había llegado tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han trincado por robar un bolso, y hace unas horas esos monstruos entraron aquí y mataron al policía, a mi me salvaron los barrotes ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡No quiero que me maten esos monstruos!

El chico se agarró a los barrotes desesperado.

-No hagas ruido –suspiró ella, al parecer, la iba a tocar hacer de niñera.

Disparó a la cerradura. El chico se apresuró a salir de la celda.

-No te separes de mí, porque si te pierdes, no iré a buscarte.

-Tranquila, seré tu sombra, no pienso alejarme ni un milímetro.

Lia entornó los ojos. De nuevo en el piso superior la joven ando con pies de plomo, ahora no iba a tener tanta libertad con un humano llorica pegado a su espalda. Un golpe metálico hizo saltar al delincuente, que se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

-Suéltame, no me dejas moverme –gruñó ella.

-¡Perdón, perdón! –el joven intentó recobrar la compostura.

Miró a su espalda y vio como un zombi corría hacia ellos, gritó con voz aguda y volvió a abrazarse al cuello de Lia, pero el chico resbaló y cayó al suelo arrastrando a la joven. Lia consiguió disparar al zombi momentos antes de que la mordiera, por lo que el cuerpo putrefacto cayó sobre ella llenándola de sangre apestosa.

-¡No te lo pienso volver a repetir! –gritó ella furiosa quitándose de encima el cuerpo sin vida- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme!

Lia se levantó del suelo y se quitó la sangre de la cara con una mano, le había salpicado tanta, que hasta le goteaba por la cara y el pelo.

-Genial, ¡ahora apesto! –rugió con furia dándole una fuerte patada al cadáver, que se partió en dos.

El delincuente tragó saliva, Lia lo cogió de la camiseta y lo puesto en pie. Caminaron hasta llegar a la centralita. El suelo estaba llenos de papeles ensangrentados, y sentado sobre una de las mesas estaba Alucard.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –rió el vampiro.

-Cierra esa bocaza o te meteré el cañón de la pistola por el maldito culo –le dijo con la mirada llena de rabia.

-Vamos, cálmate, son las cosas que suelen pasar si decides rescatar a un humano. Si lo hubieras matado…

-No pienso matar a ningún humano, además, admite que tú tampoco lo hubieras hecho.

-No, pero lo habría dejado donde estaba.

El joven dio un salto cuando derepente Alucard apareció a su espalda.

-Pero si hace un momento… -el delincuente señaló incrédulo la mesa en la hace un segundo había estado el no-muerto.

Alucard rió al ver lo asustado que estaba el chico.

-¿Y Ceres? –preguntó Lia cruzándose de brazos.

-Está esperándonos en la entrada, ha acabado de limpiar su zona antes que tú.

-¿Acaso te sorprende? No te sorprendería tanto si dejaras de machacarle los ánimos continuamente –le reprendió la joven.

-Puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca, yo la creé –sonrió el vampiro con frialdad acercándose a ella.

-Eres repugnante –le espetó ella.

Se miraron a los ojos con rabia, ambos levantaron las armas y dispararon a la vez. Dos zombies cayeron al suelo con la cabeza reventada. Ambos sostuvieron las armas en alto apuntando sobre el hombro derecho del contrario. El chico estaba encogido en el suelo, tapándose los oídos y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Buen disparo –sonrió Alucard bajando a Casull.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –sonrió Lia con autosuficiencia.

Levantó al joven del suelo y lo sacó de la centralita de un empujón. Alucard se quedó unos segundos observando su esbelta silueta contoneándose sensualmente al salir. El vampiro rió para si.

Al llegar a la entrada inspiró el aire, ya no había más zombies a los que perseguir.

-¡Lia! –la llamó Ceres- ¿Qué…?

-Por favor, no comentes nada… -pidió Lia cansada.

-¿Es un superviviente? –la vampiresa cambió de tema.

Lia asintió.

Las puertas de la comisaría se abrieron, por ella apareció Pip seguido de dos de sus Gansos Salvajes.

-¡Dios mio, Lia! ¡Estás horrible! –el hombre la miró sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué no cerráis todos la boca de una vez?! –Lia salió del lugar pisando fuerte.

-¡Cuidado no me manches el camión! –le pidió Pip.

Un disparo que le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza fue la respuesta.

-No ha sido una buena noche para ella, ¿eh? –medio rió el mercenario recogiendo su sombrero.

Alucard rió.

-¿Habéis acabado ya? Por que está amaneciendo.

-Sí, misión completada. Todos los objetivos han sido aniquilados –informó el vampiro.

-Y además ha habido un superviviente –añadió Ceres empujando hacia adelante al delincuente tembloroso.

-Ya me encargo yo, vosotros iros antes de que salga el sol –Pip le puso una mano en el hombro al chico.

Los dos vampiros salieron con rapidez del edificio.

-¡Gracias! –Lia escuchó al chico desde el interior del camión.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven.

………………………………………………………………….

Al cabo de unos días Alucard volvió a aparecer en su habitación para un nuevo entrenamiento. Volvieron a entrar en aquella enorme sala, que de nuevo estaba cubierta de niebla.

-Hoy vamos a llamar a tus aliados.

-¿Aliados? –Lia frunció el ceño.

-Las criaturas de las tinieblas que te ayudarán, tus sirvientes. Yo, por ejemplo, llamo a los lobos.

Lia se acordó de las enormes bestias que Alucard invocaba y que parecían sabuesos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a llamarlos? ¿Silbando o algo así? –se mofó ella.

-No, solo aparecerán si realmente lo quieres o necesitas. Para que se muestren ante ti tienes que llamarlo como hija de la noche, no como una cazadora normal y corriente.

Lia lo fulminó con la mirada. Con un ademán, el vampiro la invitó a intentarlo. "Solo si los necesitas"… La joven cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar los momentos más difíciles por los que había pasado, cuando había necesitado ayuda de verdad…

Alucard frunció el ceño cuando algo comenzó a tomar forma entre la niebla. Unos ojos blancos se abrieron. El vampiro abrió los ojos de par en par con expresión de horro cuando la criatura se levantó.

La joven abrió los ojos al sentir un aliento gélido en su cara, al abrir los ojos ahogó un grito y retrocedió.

-¿Qué… qué es…? –Lia miró a Alucard, pero por su expresión, estaba claro que tampoco sabía qué era aquella criatura que se erguía frente a ambos.


End file.
